TEN MIEDO DE MI
by Akirali Veg
Summary: COMO INICIO LA RELACION DE ESTA LINDA PAREJITA DE VEGETA Y BULMA, CON UNA PISCA DE LEMON XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Miedo de Mí**

by **Akirali Veg**

Capítulo 1

_Bueno primero quiero advertir que este es un fanfics lemon, leve pero lemon al fin de cuenta, así que si no te agradan este tipo de fanfics o eres menor de edad, no lo leas ok y si lo lees, pues allá tu, realice este fanfic ya que tenia ganas de hacer uno, al principio no tendrá mucha acción, quiero que vaya algo calmado y no a la de ya, pero en los siguientes capítulos estarán mejor, los pensamientos van entre comillas._

Era una mañana calurosa de verano en Cápsule Corp y cierto saiyan se encontraba ya entrenando al aire libre en el patio de la casa, aunque se había despertado desde muy temprano, para comenzar a entrenar y lograr su máximo objetivo, bueno en realidad son dos eliminar a Kakarotto y convertirse en super saiyan pero, paro sus entrenamientos para desayunar y recobrar mas energías. ¿Para que?... Pues para seguir entrenando.

Así que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, pero le daba mucha flojera elaborara su desayuno. Ya sabes saiyas, además de que no se conforman con un bocado.

**VG:** Maldición que no habrá nadie que atienda al poderoso príncipe de los saiyas (jeje no pude resistirlo), además esa mujer ya debería levantarse para atenderme, después de todo fue "ELLA" quien me pidió quedarme en este lugar.

Comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador su comida, metiendo la cabeza para lograr una mejor visualización de lo que había. De repente…

**Sra. Briefs:** Hola lindo Vegeta – dijo a todo pulmón.

Lo que provoco que nuestro príncipe se diera un súper golpe en su cabeza y volteo a verla con su mirada fulminante, se ahorro comentarios, era inútil discutir o reclamarle algo y salio de la cocina aun sin comer nada.

**Sra. Briefs.** Espera lindo y apuesto Vegeta, te quería pedir un favor Bulma aun no se despierta, ni Yamcha tampoco, podrías decirle a mi linda hijita que su papá y yo saldremos de viaje y no sabemos cuando regresaremos, pero que nos estaremos comunicando con ella.

**VG:** Hummp - así que giro sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Vegeta se dirigió de nuevo a entrenar, a su cámara de gravedad ( ya se que es obvió lo se, pero hará falta mas a delante)

**Sr. Briefs:** Querida ya es hora de irnos, ya le avisaste a Bulma?.

**Sra. Briefs:** No he podido cariño, pero le deje el recado al lindo de Vegeta, crees que algún día este desocupado para tener una cita conmigo.

**Papá Bulma.** ¿?¿? mejor vamonos, luego nos comunicaremos con ella, tenemos que irnos.

Mas tarde, los padres de Bulma ya no se encontraban en la casa.

**BL:** Que raro es muy tarde y no se escucha mucho movimiento en la casa y ya no puedo seguir durmiendo esta muy caluroso el día.

Se levanta y se dirige a buscar a sus padres, pero no los encontró por ningún lado, solo encontró a Yamcha.

**BL:** Hola cariño - y le da un beso muy tierno en sus labios a lo que el le correspondió de la misma forma.

**YM: **Buenos días cariño, que te parece si desayunamos en el jardín, aunque mas que desayuno será comida.

**BL: **Esta bien Yam, voy a preparar el desayuno y lo llevare hacia allá, mientras ve y esperame, si.

Mientras en el jardín de la Corp, estaba cierta parejita ya demostrándose mutuamente cuanto se aman, Bulma tenia que aprovechar el tiempo libre de su dulce novio, cuando este no entrenaba. Aunque al estarse besando, Yamcha estaba ausente, su mente estaba ocupada por cierta chica que había apenas encontrado y ya conocía antes, esta era Maron (es la ex de Krillin, la que es casi idéntica a Bulma solo que esta tiene mas atributos) chica tierna, voluptuosa, dulce y un poco ingenua (por no decir tonta) Bulma se percato de la ausencia de este, a causa de ello se escucho un fuerte grito.

**BL:** ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO YAMCHA!

**YM:** que? - dio un salto, por el susto que le provoco - EN NADA, por que tienes que gritar, bien pudiste decirme lo que querías de manera calmada - voltio a ver su reloj, y repentinamente dijo - es más, ya es tarde y tengo que comenzar a entrenar, sino no lograremos vencer a los androides. (jajaja como si se necesitara de su ayuda).

BL: Pero Yam regresa aquí aun no terminamos de hablar, ¡¡¡REGRESA!!!.

Este ya iba de huida, así que sin percatarse, choco con Vegeta que ya había salido de la cámara debido a que lo desconcentraron los gritos de ese mujer escandalosa y vulgar, además del sofocante calor que impedía seguir entrenando.

**VG:** Fíjate sabandija por donde caminas - y al pasar por su lado entre dientes dijo"perdedor".

**YM:** Repite lo que dijiste en mi cara, enano - lo volteo a ver por encima del hombro y con los brazos cruzados.

**VG:** Esta bien como amanecí de buenas te lo diré, si que tienes suerte, eres un patético e insignificante gusano, ah! y un perdedor, contento?, ahora no molestes – dijo con una voz muy tranquila.

**BL:** Vegeta… deja en paz a Yamcha, no quiero peleas, recuerda… que él es… mi novio, con cierto temor se lo dijo.

Vegeta la vio con desprecio y se disponía a marcharse, pero escucharon que tocaban en la entrada de la Corp, que estaba cerca de ahí ya que Yamcha se iba a ir a entrenar.

**BL:** Vegeta ya que estas cerca puedes abrir la puerta – Vegeta la miro de abajo hacia arriba

**VG:** Si ya sabes estoy para servirte - giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

**YM:** Iré yo Bulma, "de paso me voy ya es tarde y me ha de estar esperando" - al abrir la puerta se encontró con una pequeña sorpresita.

**MARON:** Hola Lindo Yam - y se le arroja a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios, Yamcha no se movía estaba impactado por la sorpresita

**MARON:** Como te tardaste mucho para llegar al lugar en donde quedamos, Maron vino por ti, hay pero que Lindo estas, marchémonos ya - y lo comenzó a jalar del brazo para que el se fuera con ella.

**YM:** ah, hola que buenos que nos visites, pero lastima no se encuentra Krillin, esta en Kamahouse, pero pasa que lindo que te acuerdes de nosotros - tratando de disimular la llegada repentina de esta.

**BL:** Oye ¿Por qué TE BESO?, y sobre todo esta no es TU casa para que metas a cualquiera.

**YM: **Ella es atenta y me saludo eso es todo y que delicada eres -cada vez subiendo el tono de voz hasta gritarle - SI QUIERES ME LARGO SOLO DILO.

**MARON:** Yam vamonos dile adiós a la abuela - en eso se voltea y visualiza en el balcón de su habitación a Vegeta - que lindo y apuesto hombre estoy viendo, yo lo ¡¡¡¡Quiero!!!! ( yo también )

Vegeta había salido de su habitación debido al escándalo que habían hecho y miro a Maron, vaya algo para pasar el rato, ya me había aburrido, este baja de un brinco de su balcón y llega hasta la pareja que voltean a verlo y Maron se emociona al verlo bajar, es como un príncipe azul.

**VG:** Vaya una nueva, eso ya es un descaro traerla hasta aquí, jajajajajaja.

**BL:** ¡¡¡TU CALLATE!!! Solo tienes celos de Yamcha, ya que él me tiene a MI y tu NO, tratas de separnos - Yamcha y Maron solo observaban, la conversación había tomado un rumbo muy diferente, la pelea ya no era por la presencia de Maron, sino ahora la pelea era con Vegeta, por que el no la tenia como novia.

**VG:** Por favor, celoso yo de no tenerte a ti, si que las constantes infidelidades de ese gusano, te están volviendo loca, mejor me largo, "No quiere darse cuenta, es una idiota, pero lo peor a mi que me importa lo que le haga ese gusano a ella" - Él estaba más que enojado, en eso lo jala del brazo Maron

**MARON:** Hola precioso ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Tienes novia? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**BL:** Oye déjalo en paz - todos se quedaron impactados, más Vegeta. Bulma estaba celosa y no ocultaba para nada ese sentimiento.

**VG:** No necesito que me defiendas, tu mejor vigila a tu dizque novio - Y empuja a Maron que cae sentada al piso. Y se pone a llorar

**BL:** Maldito Vegeta, pero me las paga, y tu Yam que esperas para irte con Maron, he contesta no te me quedes mirando.

**YM:** Pareces loca, si me largo con ella – y cuando la buscaba estaba en el piso aun - que te pasa linda Maron.

**MARON:** Me lastime y me duele Bua, bua, bua, no puedo ponerme de pie, SINF, SINF - que en realidad estaba fingiendo, para quedarse unos días y conocer mejor al lindo de Vegeta. Así que Yam la tomo en brazos y la cargo para llevarla a una habitación.

**BL:** ¿Adonde vas? CON ELLA, ESTOY PINTADA O QUE, SOY LA DUEÑA DE LA CASA - se trato de tranquilizar lo mas posible, estaba muy alterada - Pero esta bien la llevaremos a descansar, yo te diré donde "Vegeta esa me la pagas llevaran a Maron a tu cámara de gravedad, pero mas al rato que anochezca ahí dormirá" vamos a la enfermería y después veré donde la acomodo - Ya eran las 12:00 pm. - Aquí descansara Maron - y tira una cápsula hoipoi y sale una cama.

**YM:** Pero es la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

**BL: **Si quieres, no hay otro lugar, chao buenas noches.

Maron ya estaba instalada en la cámara de gravedad y rápidamente se durmió es una capacidad de las personas que no tiene nada en la cabeza, y de repente se habré la cámara de gravedad y entra nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta, para seguir entrenado ya que el calor no lo dejaba dormir, al entrar encontró una cama y unos cabellos azules saliendo de las sabanas con que estaba cubierta la chica.

**VG:** Vaya la pelea si estuvo fuerte "ella durmiendo en la cámara" - pensando que esa chica era Bulma, ella ya se había hecho su nuevo corte de cabello, se lo alacio y Maron lo tenia casi igual, este sonrió y se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de la cama, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos azules - "por que será que cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento extraño y lo peor de ello es que me agrada como me hace sentir", no se que me esta pasando pero me gustas, eres preciosa y nunca te engañaría -todo en voz muy baja, apenas audible - "ahora o nunca", - la destapo y se acerco para besarla, pero cual seria su sorpresa de que no era Bulma quien estaba ahí sino Maron.

**MARON:** Hola precioso que bien que viniste - ella estaba vestida con un camisón holgado de satín color negro, muy corto se veía espectacular, ella se quito las sabanas y se abalanzo sobre el, colgándose de su cuello.

**VG:** Me equivoque pensé que eras otra persona - tratándose de quitar a Maron de encima, ella buscaba los labios de vegeta, y el quitaba su cara, para evitar dicho encuentro, pero ella en un rápido movimiento, tumbo a Vegeta a la cama - oye que te pasa espera, terrícola insignificante - pero lo silencio con un beso desesperado, Vegeta se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, y para sorpresa de Maron le correspondió con otro beso de la misma manera, era un intercambio de besos pasionales, acto seguido introdujo su mano entre las piernas de el, para lograr en él, acrecentar el deseo de poseerla.

En un rápido movimiento coloco a Maron debajo de él, en esos momentos las hormonas de Vegeta estaban presentes, mas no su razón, comenzó a acariciarla por todas partes de manera desesperada, hasta que sus manos pararon en sus senos y desde ahí fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella tomo la mano de Vegeta y la coloco en su entre pierna, de esa manera el percibió cuan excitada estaba ella, aun no la desnudaba completamente, de repente paro" que estoy haciendo ella no es Bulma" se incorporo de la cama, él se encontraba muy excitado, pero aun así se detuvo, lo siento "Demonios como es que termine así"

**MR:** Oye no piensas dejarme así verdad, termina lo que empezaste.

**VG: **Yo no empecé, fuiste tu y yo te dije que te había confundido.

**MR:** Pero después tu seguiste, así que termina lo que empezaste o comienzo a gritar para que vengan todos - y volvió a jalar a Vegeta hacia la cama y lo beso de nuevo mas bestialmente, él trataba de quitársela de encima, su cuerpo ya no iba a poder seguir resistiendo, he iba a terminar por poseerla y es lo que menos quería, no pretendía engañar a Bulma también y ser como ese insecto que tenia por novio.

Mientras en la Corp, Yamcha estaba durmiendo, Bulma ya sabia que sus padres habían salido, se lo había dicho Vegeta, y no podía dormir por el bochorno que estaba haciendo últimamente, así que se dirigió a su laboratorio, estaba construyendo nuevos robots que tenían la función de conducir un auto.

**BL: **Haber este cable de ir…mmmmm… creo que por aquí, el computador marco incorrecto, OH no…Otra vez, ya van varias veces que me equivoco jamás me había sucedido así, MALDITA SEA COMO HARE FUNCIONAR ESTO - Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a una ventana, en donde se apreciaba la cámara de gravedad - Maldito saiyan es por tu culpa no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en tu arrogante presencia. Maron, es cierto, esta en la cámara iré a ver si necesita algo - y bajo rumbo a la donde se encontraba Maron hospedada.

Al llegar se asomo por unas de las ventanillas y encontró un horrible cuadro Maron montada sobre Vegeta (que suertuda). La sangre se le congelo y corrió para abrir la puerta de la cámara, estaba mas que enojada, "¡¡¡ CALMATE MARON DEJA EN PAZ A VEGETA ZORRA ¡¡¡", eso provoco que Maron y Vegeta voltearan a verla, ese momento lo ocupo perfectamente Vegeta para separarse de la chica que lo estaba seduciendo, estaba un poco confundido y ofendido, estaban aprovechándose de él poderoso príncipe de los saiyas, el sabia que mas de una chica están locas por él, pero antes de tocar, hay que pedir permiso, pero eso es muy difícil teniendo a un hombre como él en frente, a Maron le ocurrió así. Vegeta corrió y se puso atrás de Bulma, ya que Maron se había puesto de pie para ir por él.

**VG:** Bulma aléjala de mí, además QUE HACE EN MI CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD, EH? CONTESTA - Señalando a Maron que se había puesto a llorar por que Vegeta no había terminado con lo que empezó.

**BL:** QUE?, NO TE GUSTO? - estaba mas que enfadada y con unas enormes ganas de llorar, él también de cierta manera la estaba engañando. Vegeta percibió su tristeza y su voz de decepción, lo cual lo hizo sentir culpa.

**YM:** Que pasa aquí- interrumpiendo - pero que le paso a Maron - corrió hasta esta - pero que te paso cariño tranquilízate - y la beso tiernamente en los labios para calmarla - dime algo, quien te dijo o te hizo algo para hacerlos trizas - Bulma no estaba ajena a lo que pasaba, lo esta presenciando todo, su rostro comenzó a cubrirse de lagrimas.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la mano y la saco de la cámara llevándola al interior de la casa.

Ya en el interior de esta, Bulma se soltó de la mano de Vegeta y corrió hasta su habitación comenzó a llorar como una chiquilla, estaba harta de su mala suerte en el amor, un solo novio y la dejaba por otra y lo peor es que esta no era la primera vez que él le hacia eso, en ello se escucho que habrían la puerta de su habitación, era Vegeta, este la localizo rápidamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, la levanto del piso y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ninguno de los dos hablaban, de repente le estaba secando a besos sus lagrimas, pudo comprobar que su piel era suave como si se tratara de una porcelana, comenzaron a darle ganas de lamerla y tocarla, como lo había fantaseado mas de una vez, al estrecharla la sentía frágil y temblorosa, debido a que ella aun le tenia cierto miedo a Vegeta, él no tenia mucho que había querido destruir a la Tierra, mató a sus amigos y era un mercenario cruel y sin sentimientos, o estaba equivocada, peor aun así el es un hombre muy misterioso un ser frío e insensible, incapaz de sentir afecto hacia alguien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que él la presionaba mas contra su cuerpo, pero él continuo, ya que por parte de ella no había ningún disgusto o rechazo.

Los ojos de ella quedaron fijos en los ojos inexpresivos de él, sus rostros iban aproximándose cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, se animo él a besarla por primera vez, le estuvo besando los labios por una eternidad, como si hubiera quedado atrapada su boca en un punto en el que no podía, ni quería despegarse, pero sin avanzar mas allá, por que en cuanto pretendía abrirle con la boca, su boca o avanzaba su mano hacia sus pechos, tenia Bulma un brusco sobre salto, ha estas alturas si no lo paraba, terminarían en el piso. El la acariciarla de una forma que la desarmaba. Así que ella protesto en un susurro.

**BL: **No por favor, esto no, de- detén-detente Vegeta - El paro con lo que estaba haciendo y la vio con su mirada fría y profunda, frunciendo el ceño.

**VG:**¿Pero por que Bulma? - Ella se sorprendió mucho la había llamado por su nombre y no como usualmente la llamaba "MUJER",

**BL:** Hasta mañana Vegeta y no te enfades conmigo, por favor, olvida lo que paso, pero recuerda aun tengo novio - Él la miro con recelo y enojo y salio de la habitación, ella había rechazado a Vegeta, pero lo hizo mas por lo que vio en la cámara de gravedad.

_Bueno ese es el primer capitulo, plis quiero saber su opinión, si lo que escribí es un fiasco o no, necesito comentarios de el fanfic, dejen _Reviews _despide de ustedes su amiga AKIRALI VEG._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Miedo de Mí**

by **Akirali Veg**

**Capítulo 2**

Vegeta salio furioso de la habitación de Bulma, era lo más que podía demostrar por esa mujer escandalosa y ella no dudo en rechazar al príncipe de los saiyas.

 **VG:** ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! … Jamás se lo perdonare, yo quería que ¡¡¡ELLA!!! tuviera la oportunidad de tenerme en su cama,¡¡¡PERO NO!!!-, en fin ella se lo pierde – él subió muy molesto a su recamara, se quito la ropa de mala gana y la dejo botada en el piso, para ponerse su pijama, se tiro en la cama boca arriba y coloco sus brazos atrás de su cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, estuvo a punto de hacer suya a la loca de Maron, pero era solo, por que en un momento, pensó que era ella, soltó un suspiro acompañado con el nombre de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos – Bulma – "pude haberla pasado muy bien con Maron" con ello en mente se fue quedando dormido.

Mientras en la cámara de gravedad, Maron aun estaba siendo consolada por Yamcha.

 **YM**: Ya linda Maron deja de llorar, ahora estas conmigo, preciosa – estaba muy cariñoso con ella y en ningún momento se preocupo por Bulma que aun es su novia, pero a él le atraía mucho Maron era una chica muy pero muyyyy diferente a Bulma –Maron tengo un plan escúchame, pero deja de llorar si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ – se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a hablar –mira preciosa mañana me iré con tigo, te quiero y me marchare de Capsule Corp, con el pretexto de irme a entrenar, después sales tu de Capsule Corp y me alcanzas en el lugar de siempre de acuerdo–.

 **MR:** ¿?... Maron no entendió nada.

 **YM: **Yamcha cae de cabeza y se levanto con una gota en su cabeza –haber linda te explico, T-U S-A-L-E-S D-E A-Q-U-I T- E-R-M-I-N-A-N-D-O D-E D-E-Y-U-N-A-R, eso es todo y no regresas aquí, te espero en el lugar de siempre ¿¿¿ahora sí???

 **MR:** Sip ya entendí, pero y mi Vegeta?...Va a ir con nosotros?

 **YM:** NO!!!!!!!!!! CLARO QUE NOOO!!!!!!!!!!, PARA QUE QUIERES A ESE ENANO ENGREIDO SI ME TIENES A MIIII, bueno en eso quedamos te espero, voy a ver a Bulma para comunicarle mi decisión.

El entro a la corporación cápsula, con el fin ver a Bulma, llego a su habitación y entro, la encontró durmiendo, se había cansado de llorar, el cansancio la agoto y no quiso despertarla, él se dirigió a su escritorio tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a redactar una carta, donde le explicaba los motivos de su partida, termino, fue a su habitación y empaco sus cosas, dio una ultima mirada a la corp y se fue, antes de que amaneciera.

Al siguiente día………

 **VG:** Me quede dormido, QUEEEEEEEEEE????? –levantándose bruscamente– son las 10:00 am. , Maldición, pero, pero un momento esa terrícola insignificante aun a de seguir allí –se levanto de su cama, aun con su pijama, con sus cabellos mas alborotados de lo habitual (solo imagínense cuando nos despertamos, así se veía él, pero claro, Vegeta se veía muyyyy guapo, no importa que este despeinado ) y fue a la habitación de Bulma para reclamarle, que no podía entrenar además de que ya tenia demasiada hambre. En el trayecto por una ventana vio a Maron salir de Capsule Corp – vaya no tendré que preocuparme por esa terrícola insignificante, ahora si podré entrenar como se debe y llegar a ser el mas fuerte súper saiya de leyenda, como debió ser y resultar desde un principio, ¡¡¡¡maldito Kakarotto!!!! Y ya ni mencionar al fracasado que vino del futuro, tengo que superar a los dos que osaron en sobre pasar los magníficos poderes del príncipe Vegeta– todo ello empuñando sus manos.

 **BL:** Bulma se despertó de manera brusca y lo primero que se le vino a su mente fue Yamcha, – es cierto voy a buscarlo, –pero al levantarse sintió una hoja de papel, la tomo entre sus manos –queeeeee!!!!!!!! Una carta de Yam –al terminarla de leer cuantiosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, – ¿Por qué????????? –Pero al escuchar que habrían la puerta de su habitación se acostó de nuevo y se hizo la dormida, no quería dar explicaciones ni mucho menos hablar con alguien.

 **VG:** Vegeta entro y la quedo observando – ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja ya ese estúpido juego de hacerte la dormida! –La aludida se sobresaltó.

 **BL:** Veeeeeeeeeeegeta? –alcanzó a decir antes de levantarse y girar a verlo, pero por un segundo estuvo a punto de caer, su vista se nublo, había pasado muy mala noche, pero Vegeta la sostuvo entre sus brazos, para no dejarla caer y ella se recostó sobre el pecho de Vegeta, de esa manera ella pudo escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón y la calidez tan reconfortante de las manos de él sobre su espalda, – Vegeta ¿Por qué??? Yamcha se fue y me dejo sola, –ejerciendo presión con sus manos en la pijama de él.

 **VG:**¿¿Ahora que te hizo ese gusano??, no espera no me digas, se fue con otra.

 **BL:** CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!, se fue a entrenar. –girando su cabeza en otra dirección para evitar la mirada de Vegeta– y yo le creo.

 **VG:** A Vegeta le molesto mucho el comentario y la dejo de abrazar, –¡¡¡allá tu si quieres creer eso!!! ¡sabes que se marcho con Maron!

 **BL:** Y ESO TE DUELE VERDAD??? QUE SE FUE CON ELLA??

 **VG:**¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERASSSSSSSS!!!, ambos no se encuentran, ¡¡¡haber, vamos haber si eres tannnnnnnn lista!!!, ambos se quedaron en la cámara de gravedad, ¡¡¡TU QUERIDO YAMCHA!!!, se fue y Maron atrás de él, ahora saca tus conclusiones ¿¿YA?? –le dijo sarcásticamente, –además yo solo vine a decirte que tengo hambre, así que dame de desayunar.

 **BL:** ERES UN BASTARDO ARROGANTE COMO SIEMPRE, NO TE IMPORTA QUE ME SIENTO MALLL, SI QUIERES COMER!!!!!!!!!!!!SIRVETE ALGO TU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHORA LARGATE DE MI HABITACION –comenzó a lanzarle cualquier cosa que encontraba para lograr que el príncipe se marchara y lo consiguió Vegeta se marcho de la habitación y Bulma se quedo llorando de nuevo( jejeje como llora esa mujer, pero tendrá su recompensa mas adelante )

Vegeta se marcho a su habitación para cambiarse y colocarse su traje de entrenamiento, ya era hora de ir a su adorada cámara de gravedad, así pasaron varias semanas, Vegeta y Bulma se ignoraban uno al otro, ambos se preparaban su propia comida( pobre vegeta tenia que cocinar muxoo) y cuando llegaban a encontrarse era un intercambio de insultos, así que el 80 se ignoraban y el 20 peleaban, aun seguían solos en la capsule corp, los señores briefs, se habían comunicado con su hija y le informaron que tardarían mucho para regresar.

Un día vegeta se encontraba muy agotado por los duros entrenamientos que realizaba para lograr ser un súper saiya, así mismo últimamente no había comido bien, se tenia que elaborar su propio alimento y no solo eso, esta aburrido ya que Bulma aun estaba molesta con él y ella lo ignoraba completamente, así que se recostó en el césped, cerro los ojos, pero sintió que alguien lo observaba era una mujer muy hermosa (ósea akirali )

 **VG:** QUE DEMONIOS ME VES??? HE???? RESPONDE.

 **AK: **HUYYYYY, pero que delicado… ¡¡¡Nada solo quería darte un consejo, eso es todo!!!,

 **VG:** TU A MI????????? Si ni te conozco, además no me interesa conocerte.

 **AK: **Claro que si te puedo ayudar en algo, sabes en que????????

 **VG:** NOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y ya te dije que no estoy interesado –dijo frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, para luego darse media vuelta con la intención de irse.

 **AK:** No quieres saber como conquistar a Bulma???? Jejeje

 **VG:**¡¡¡¡Hump!!! –dice Vegeta parándose al escuchar lo que le había dicho esa joven–¡¡¡Cállate...eres la persona menos indicada para decirme que debo de hacer respecto a ese asunto!!!!!!!!!.

 **AK: **!!!Esta bien, no te enojes¡¡¡, pero aunque no quieras te lo diré de todos modos, solo escríbele algo donde le menciones lo que sientes o piensas con respecto a ella, eso es todo, inténtalo no pierdes nada, al contrario ganas, ella solo espera que ¡¡TU!! Le digas lo que sientes por ella, esta insegura, es normal, solo inténtalo, adióssssssss –ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a vegeta, este volteo y cuando dirigí su vista a donde estaba esa chica tan misteriosa, ella ya había desaparecido.

 **VG:** ¿? ¿? Quien demonios habrá sido, además como cree que yo puedo hacer ese tipo de cursilerías, jamás, si mi padre me viera haciendo eso reviviría solo para matarme, pero si ella tiene razón y Bulma me corresponde si hago eso ¡¡¡NO!!!, ¿¿¿que me pasa así no soy???, pero me atrae mucho, ¡¡¡¡haaa!!!!……… ya se………. La realizare y nadie se enterara, no se la daré a ella, solo veré si me sale ese tipo de cursilerías –giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación.

 **VG:** hump?? Por donde empiezo –estaba ya encerrado en su habitación sentado en un escritorio con una hoja y un lápiz, recordemos que el príncipe Vegeta es el mas inteligente de todos los guerreros Z, el estratega del grupo, el mas guapo, el posee una mirada espectacular, opsss!!! Me Salí un poco, ignoren lo anterior.

 **VG:**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hump!!!!!!!!!! Ya se como iniciar esto. – Aunque cada día me sorprendo a mi mismo, que paso con el mercenario que era, no hay duda afecta estar al lado de los terrícolas insignificantes, HAAAAAAAAA???????? Solo espero que no sea una enfermedad y me vuelva como Kakarotto, noooo de ser así preferiría suicidarme... –Pasaron horassssss– Por fin termine, bueno me quedo excelente y claro como no va a ser así, soy el príncipe de los saiyas, EL GRAN VEGETA,XD.

Para: Bulma

La importancia de verte y morderte los labios de preocupación

Eso y tan necesaria como verte siempre,

Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza y la imaginación

Por que sabes si, no lo sabes no importa

Yo se lo que siento, yo se lo que cortan después unos labios

Esos labios rojos y afilados

Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta

Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti.

Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle

En tu cuarto se tenga cerrada

Por que no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche

Y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento

Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir

Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y respires de mí

O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos

Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso

Ten miedo de mayo y Ten miedo de mí

Por que no vaya ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos

Para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies

Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente

Y te diga llorando después

Por favor ten me miedo, tiembla mucho de miedo mujer

Por que no puede ser.

ATTE:

Vegeta

 **VG:** Pienso ¿qué diría mi padre si me escuchara y mirara lo que escribí de seguro me "mataría" y quizás...mejor dicho, eso es lo que merezco, ¡Creo que estoy enamorado! ja ja ja me doy risa a mi mismo ¿Cómo pude ¡¡¡yo!!! pensar y escribir esto?, no es una tontería no hay duda – al terminar de releerla Vegeta hace con lo que escribió una bola de papel y la arroja hacia atrás. En ello tocaron su puerta no había duda era Bulma, vegeta aun estaba muy molesto con ella– largate.

 **BL: **Vegeta tengo que hablar con tigo –le dijo aun afuera de la habitación–, Bulma abrió lentamente la puerta y entro encontrando a Vegeta sentado en su cama.

 **VG:** Te dije que te largaras, ¿que no entiendes mujer estúpida?

 **BL:** Vegeta no me digas así, yo solo… … solo quería disculparme contigo ya te he tratado mal últimamente –de repente su mirada se centro en la hoja que estaba tirada, por inercia la recogió y comenzó a leerla .

Pero como vegeta ni siquiera había volteado tan siquiera para verla, no se dio cuenta que había recogido del piso y le estaba brindando el tiempo suficiente para leerla, pero Vegeta lentamente volteo a ver el ¿Por qué?... de su silencio y sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes de lo normal al encontrar lo que estaba sosteniendo Bulma entre sus manos y lo que estaba leyendo detenidamente.

 **VG: **¡¡¡MALDITA SEA DEJA ESO!!! –se levanto rápidamente y le arrebato su carta, pero ya había terminado Bulma de darle lectura, Vegeta tubo que mirar hacia otro lado ya se ruborizo un poco y le dio la espalda a ella, Bulma comenzó a acercarse a él y lo abrazo.

 **BL:** YO…yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas Vegeta, esta carta no sabes todo lo que significa para miiii, yo ya no amo a Yamcha,¡¡¡ te amo a ti!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO ESCUCHASTE TE AMO A TI!!!!!!!- comenzando a llorar, él se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente.

 **VG:** Deja de llorar no me gusta que lo hagas –Vegeta la abraza y Bulma levanta poco a poco su cabeza y cierra los ojos a lo que Vegeta acerca lentamente su rostro al de ella, para terminar besándola, Bulma se abraza al cuello del saiya, el cual la abraza por la cintura, Vegeta deja de saborear esos labios tentadores que siempre había deseado tenerlos, para recorrer lentamente su cuello con besos.

Él no tardo en volver a buscar su boca, al principio eran besos suaves, algo lentos hasta que se enfrascaron en un apasionado beso donde el introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina, como había deseado saborear su dulzura, simplemente no podía dejar de besarla, ella separo los labios de él solo para decirle TE AMO, pero Vegeta no tardo en reclamar sus labios en un beso posesivo, mientras que sus manos recorrían y exploraban la geografía de su cuerpo, ella lentamente introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de él para acariciar su torso, a esto Vegeta se despojo de su camisa, en ello Bulma estaba muy atenta observando la mirada tan intensa de esos ojos azabaches, Vegeta se acerco lentamente a Bulma y comenzó a besar de nuevo en los labios y en su cuello descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos besándolos desesperadamente aun debajo de la tela , la respiración de ambos se agitaba cada vez mas, Vegeta la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, lo cual le permitió a ella percatarse de la excitación de él –Mmmmmm!!!!!!!!! Vegeta te necesito– jadeo ella, a lo que él le contesto con una voz entre cortada –yo también te necesito, necesito que seas MIA solo MIA y de nadie más– y entre caricias y besos se fueron acercando a la cama hasta que se toparon con ella y se dejaron caer, Vegeta encima de Bulma, poco a poco la despojo de su blusa y su sostén, de nuevo su boca se poso en los pechos de ella para delinear a cada uno con su lengua, ella gimió fuertemente al sentirlo, de nuevo él regreso a saborear la dulzura de su boca, una mano acariciaba sus senos, mientras con la otra mano estaba apresurada desabrochando el pantalón de la chica, al conseguirlo Vegeta introdujo su mano bajo las bragas de ella acariciándola y excitándola cada vez más, Bulma emite leves gemidos entre uno y otro beso.

 **BL:** VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAS????????????????????

 **VG:** se sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaban– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Era un sueño, pero parecía tan real, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICION ME QUEDE DORMIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hump??? Ahora necesitare una ducha fría, maldita sea mi suerte………

 **BL:** Vegeta donde estas???????? Ya es hora de comer y si no vienes ahora me arrepentiré de haberte hecho de comer esta vezzzz…. Ha allí estas –localizándolo tirado en el césped debajo de un árbol.

 **VG:** NO TE ACERQUES???????... En un momento voy para allá – su cuerpo había reaccionado a su sueño (¿SI ME ENTIENDEN O NO? ) aun estaba un poco excitado había parecido tan real, – en un momento voyyyyy.

 **BL:** Como quieras…. Pero estas bien Vegeta???

 **VG:** CLARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **BL:** Te lastimaste – acercándose cada vez más.

 **VG:** QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE ACERQUES?? "que hago si se acerca, esa mujer es muy terca no creo que se vaya" no pasa nada solo necesito ropa limpia, estoy muy sudado, eso es todo.

 **BL: **ESTA BIEN VEGETA, SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO, TE HE TRATADO MAL ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANASSS Y TODO POR LA CULPA DE YAMCHA Y TU NO TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE ÉL ME ENGAÑE Y NO ME QUIERA ME PERDONASSSSSSSS– todo ello se lo dijo gritando ya que no permitía que se le acercara.

VG: SI NO HAY PROBLEMAAAA, AHORA VES POR MI ROPA "mientras va por mi ropa iré a mi habitación.

BL: VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOO – y le manda un beso, guiñándole el ojo a Vegeta, te llevo tu ropa a tu recamara, allá te veo y creo que debemos conversar mejor.

VG: A Vegeta le sorprendió ese arranque de Bulma, –frunció el ceño– esa mujer si esta loca, no hay duda, pero aun así me atrae muchoo y creo que no tardara este sueño que tuve en convertirse en realidad, solo espero que ya no tarde masssssss ese día, no tardas en ser solo mía Bulma Briefs, solo mía¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, así como yo seré todo tuyo, siempre tuyoo, bueno basta de cursilerías indignas del príncipe de los saiyas –se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un baño y descansar de sus extenuantes entrenamientos, así mismo estaba muy intrigado que – será lo que Bulma quiere decirme??????? Bueno muy pronto lo sabré.

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que se dejan reviews no saben como me ayudan... ya no se, si haré mas sufrir a mi amado Vegeta o no? El poema es una trova se llama Ten Miedo de Mi… de Fernando carrillo esta xida bájenla para hacerlas ambiente a la carta y diviértanse leyendo como yo me divierto escribiendo _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten Miedo de Mí**

by Akirali Veg

**Capítulo 3**

_Advertencia esta capitulo es lemon, si eres menor de edad porfa… no lo leas, bueno dada la advertencia ha leer._

**VG:** Vegeta ingreso a su recamara a darse una buena ducha para despejar sus malos pensamientos y descansar mejor de sus extenuantes entrenamientos, seguía pensando en lo que Bulma le iba a decir – ¡¡¡ Maldición ya me harte de estar pensando solo en ella!!! – salio de la ducha se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su guardarropa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación y sin querer, al salir choco con bulma, la cual se quedo sentada en el piso.

**VG:**¡¡¡ humana tonta fíjate por donde caminas!!!

**BL:**¡¡¡ el que se tiene que fijar eres tu maldito extraterrestre!!!,- se levanto ella sola – yo solo venia a decirte que… no mejor olvídalo no tengo por que decirte algo- lo miro con furia enseñándole la lengua.

**VG:** y a ti que te pasa???????? … Mujer vulgar, además no es necesario que me digas algo, me tiene sin cuidado… simplemente no me interesa – giro sobre sus talones y regreso a su habitación, ya en su interior - no… pude ser yo quería saber que me iba a decir ¬¬U - se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se puso a pensar, sobre que estaba esperando, para demostrarle su interés por ella, sus padres aun no regresaban de ese viaje tan largo(upsssss), no estaba la sabandija de Yamcha y todo estaba a su favor, se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Bulma por toda capsule corp, pero no podía hallarla, hasta que escucho ruidos en su laboratorio, esta estaba construyendo nuevos robots para un mejor entrenamiento para Vegeta(siempre pensando en él y quien no, nn ).

**BL: **mmmm,…a ver, si encaja perfectamente esta pieza, pero ¡¡¡Maldita sea,creo que tendré que…a ver ¡¡¡Siiiiiii que inteligente soy otra como yo imposible!!!, vegeta la miraba desde la puerta -Aunque como extraño a Yamcha, pero yo sabia que esa relación terminaría así, siempre peleábamos o siempre estaba con otra u.u … pero no importa soy fuerte soy la gran Bulma además que tengo que estar pensando en él..

**VG:** Vegeta aun la sigue mirando y aparece una enorme gota en su cabeza - pero… pero estas loca ya mujer?????????

**BL:** Que??? O.o ahí estabas, pero...!! QUE MODALES SON ESOS NO PUDES LLAMAR ANTES DE ENTRAR Y ESTARME OBSERVANDO¡¡

**VG:** No te estaba observando solo pasaba por aquí… y escuche que hablabas como una loca, sabes ahora estoy de humor… para escuchar que querías decirme… habla - asumiendo su típica posición, cruzado de brazos a la altura del pecho y con una mirada de soy mejor que tu, para mas detalles.

**BL:** quien te crees que eres????? A lo siento se me olvidaba… eres el príncipe de los saiyas ja… como olvidarlo si lo repites a cada segundo y no pienso decirte nada así que te puedes ir- y comenzó a decirle una sarta de insultos a Vegeta hasta que este, se canso de escucharla, se acerco a ella, hasta acorralarla contra un escritorio, vegeta de un manotazo tiro todo lo que estaba en este y jala a Bulma hasta que caiga acostada en el escritorio, para que después él se coloque sobre de ella y sus rostros quedan muy juntos ambos mirándose a los ojos.

**VG:** Mira mujer ya deja de insultarme, yo no permito que alguien me hable así...además yo no te he hecho nada para que me insultes, así que deja de ser tan escandalosa- ella solo miro a un lado y se ruborizo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

**BL:** Vegeta quitate de encima- todo ello se lo dijo con cierta timidez, pero el no se movía solo la quedaba mirando- no me digas que vas a abusar de mi, de la que te brindo su amistad y su casa, además de que estamos solos -volteo ella lentamente para poder mirarlo y saber sus intenciones.

**VG:** si yo quisiera hacer eso, lo haría en el momento que yo quisiera… como lo puedo hacer en este preciso momento… pero como no quiero no lo voy hacer…ah y deberías de agradecerme por la infinita paciencia que te tengo, por que si hubiera sido otra persona que me hubiera tratado como tu lo haces ya estaría muerto - después de decirle todo ello se quito encima de ella y ella también se levanta, ahora ambos estaban de pie, aun mirándose.

**BL:** Vegeta entonces no te soy indiferente??? Te caigo bien??? - observándolo con una mirada muy dulce.

**VG:** He??? Tómalo como quieras, me da igual- se dio media vuelta y salio de el laboratorio

**BL:** Pero Bulma reaccionó y comenzó a gritarle- PERO DE TODOS MODOS NO TENIAS POR QUE TRATARME COMO LO HICISTE… ERES UN SALVAJEEEEEEE, UN ANIMALLLLL…

**VG:** ESTAS LOCAAA… "esta mujer cuándo aprenderá a respetarme??? No hay duda me estoy haciendo débil… si fuera alguien mas estaría muerto sin duda soy accesible con ella".

Bulma sale del laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación estaba muy molesta pero más que eso, sorprendida por los arrebatos de vegeta, era tan impredecible y eso comenzaba a gustarle, pero a la vez la hacia enfadar demasiado

**BL:** ¡¡¡Lo odio!!!... que se cree… solo por que es príncipe de un planeta inexistente piensa que puede tratarme así, pues esta muy equivocado, es un bruto, aunque debo admitirlo esta vez si me dio mucho miedo, tiene razón con un simple movimiento puede acabar con migo y no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarme, -todo ello diciéndolo mirándose a un gran espejo la cual reflejaba su figura completamente-aunque… mmm… debo admitir que no me fue para nada desagradable la posición en la que estábamos hace unos momentos, me gusto tenia unas ganas de besarlo…¿pero que estoy diciendo, me estoy volviendo loca como dice él????? Ah esta anocheciendo es mejor ya dormir- distendió su cama y se durmió rápidamente estaba muy cansada, ella normalmente dormía a la 1:00 a.m. trabajando en su laboratorio y esta ves eran las 8:00 pm y por el infinito cansancio haría una excepción he iría a dormir .

Mientras tanto vegeta se fue ha entrenar para convertirse en un súper saiya a su cámara de gravedad, tardo varias horas de extenuante entrenamiento, hasta que poco a poco quedaba satisfecho de los resultados que iba obteniendo, faltaba muy poco para alcanzar uno de sus objetivos, así que apago su adorada cámara y se dirigió a darse otra ducha, para poder descansar mejor, aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y solo se enredó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y salio del baño, estaba un poco ausente en su mente, solo había cabida para una sola persona Bulma.

**VG:** Auchhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡¡MALDICIÓNNN!!!!!!!! -se tapo la boca con sus manos y aguanto como todo un saiya el dolor, se había pegado en un pie al caminar a oscuras, pero el grito fue muy fuerte, así que se fue directo a su cama y se recostó a que se le pasara el dolor.

**BL:** ella despertó con los gritos de vegeta y claro que reconoció esa voz, era inconfundible - ¡¡¡¡¡VEGETA!!!! … - se levanto rápidamente y fue directo a la habitación de este, - Vegeta estas bien???????? … puedo pasar????... Vegeta estas ahí?????

**VG:** LARGO!!!… No me molestes…- estaba molesto consigo mismo primero por el golpe que se dio y segundo por que, como era posible que el príncipe de los saiyas tuviera una debilidad, era inconcebible, se le había educado para ser el mas temido, poderoso y despiadado…- Hummp debería de haberme quedado muerto.

**BL:** ¡¡¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME DEJES ENTRAR… ENTRO POR QUE ENTRO!!! - Bulma abrió la puerta y esta se azoto atrás de ella, tardo un poco en encontrar a Vegeta, la habitación estaba en penumbras, pero se distinguió rápidamente en donde se encontraba por que la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba su habitación… se acerco a la cama y se dio cuenta que él se encontraba recostado y solo cubierto con una toalla, que por cierto era corta (jejeje ) -¡¡¡ HA!!!... Perdón - se dio la vuelta para ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, había sido imprudente - bueno… al rato regreso… adiós. - se dirigió a la puerta y algo pasaba con ella, la puerta simplemente no se habría. O.O

**VG:** Vegeta se puso de pie y se dirigió a ver la puerta, trato de abrirla pero no podía, pero en realidad un saiya si puede abrir una puerta, solo que el no quería hacerlo- Parece que se daño por el golpe que le diste, lastima quedamos encerrados, pero te prometo que no te aburrirás -todo ello con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, al acercarse más a Bulma la toalla, con los movimientos se deslizo y callo al piso, Vegeta no le dio ninguna importancia a ello.

**BL:** Vegeta por favor tapate y apártate - pero él ni se apartaba ni se tapaba - ¡¡¡ por favor Vegeta!!!

**VG:** Tienes miedo mujer??? … yo no y no creí que fueras de las que tiene miedo, además no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, pero si ten miedo… ten miedo de mi - ella comenzó a notar como el espacio que existía entre ellos se hacia cada vez menos, de manera que sus latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, Vegeta la quedo mirando fijamente y con un rápido movimiento puso su mano atrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él y la beso en los labios apasionadamente. (Además recordemos que vegeta no traía nada encima)

**BL:** Esa acción repentina tomo a Bulma por sorpresa, se separo rápidamente de él, además no quería que Vegeta pensara que era una fácil, pero sobre todo, era la duda… la duda de que si él era el indicado para ser el primero en su vida - Vegeta aléjate…

**VG:** en realidad quieres que me aleje, no lo creo - con una voz muy varonil y mirándola a los ojos, por su parte ella adoraba reflejarse en los ojos de Vegeta, esa mirada tan penetrante y misteriosa a la vez, no pudo evitar bajar su vista y difícilmente volvió a mirarlo, ella quería decir algo, pero simplemente su boca no emitía palabra alguna, debido a lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba - vez como tengo razón no quieres que me aleje - se acerco de nuevo tomo entre sus manos su rostro y la beso de una manera tan tierna, ella se sorprendió no creía a Vegeta capaz de besar así ( insisto que suertuda) constantes sensaciones emanaban de ambos, ella lo abrazo, se había resistido a lo que sentía por Vegeta, pero ese beso tan especial le estaba ayudando a decidir, el beso antes tierno se fue volviendo más pasional, Vegeta de manera espontánea introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina, no resistió más e instintivamente la estrecho más contra su cuerpo desnudo, permitiendo a Bulma percatarse de cuan excitado estaba él, así como también a ella la había excitado enormemente ver a Vegeta desnudo y más cuando el introdujo su lengua en su boca, ambos correspondían de manera desesperada a las caricias que ambos se prodigaban en la habitación, bajo la luz tenue de la luna.

Bulma volvió a separarse de él y bajo de nuevo la mirada, vegeta se separo un poco de Bulma, la tomo del mentón obligándola a que lo viera, para Bulma lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía un sueño… y la noche a Vegeta, parecía favorecerle radiaba una virilidad y sensualidad, era sumamente atractivo a los ojos femeninos (y de quién no n.n)

**VG:** Me estas volviendo loco… ¡¡¡te deseo!!!... y yo se que… tu a mi también me deseas - Vegeta la abrazo de nuevo y le susurro al oído - Bulma te necesito…no sabes cuanto te necesito… quiero hacerte el amor y si no me lo permites hacerlo no se que haré…

Ella volvió a observarlo, no podía negarlo vegeta era sumamente atractivo, con rasgos muy varoniles y el complemento perfecto, que en un principio comenzó a llamarle fuertemente la atención es su fuerte carácter, además tenia un cuerpo perfecto, no veía ningún impedimento, ella se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios con furor, fue su manera de decir que aceptaba ser suya, no eran necesaria las palabras, sino los hechos.

**VG:** Vegeta se separo de ella y le susurro al oído- te quiero… y te quiero… ahora

Bulma nuevamente se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras, además estaba tan sorprendida de que provinieran de Vegeta, era increíble quien iba a creer que ella terminaría en sus brazos, se preguntaba si era mejor evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no quería encontrar impedimentos ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba y mucho.

**BL:** Vegeta… espera - susurro

Pero vegeta no le hacia ningún caso, ella ya había accedido y no pensaba detenerse, al percatarse de ello, Bulma accedió a las caricias que él le prodigaba, entre su juego amoroso tropezaron con la cama, Vegeta lentamente la recostó con una enorme delicadeza y comenzó a contemplarla, simplemente… era hermosa, no había duda tenia que ser suya… solo suya y de nadie más… se acerco lentamente, volvió a besarla, hasta quedar encima de ella.

Bulma fue perdiendo la timidez que en un principio tenia y comenzó acariciar su espalda recorriendo lentamente, su espina dorsal, hasta que sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus glúteos, dándole a estos ligeros apretones, ella comenzó a percibir cuan excitado se encontraba Vegeta, su masculinidad se apretaba rígida contra su vientre, Bulma aun estaba asombrada, como era posible que ella se entregara a un saiya cruel y despiadado, es mas el quiso destruir el planeta tierra y de cierta manera mato a sus amigos… no era mejor detener esa locura… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que vegeta mordía y besaba sus labios y cuello de manera muy sensual, así mismo con un diestro movimiento desabrocho lentamente los botones de su blusa de ceda blanca , hasta quedar completamente abierta dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, los cuales con la excitación que se encendía cada vez más, los acaricio desesperadamente, provocando gemidos de placer, pero en unos segundos el lugar que ocupaban las manos de él fueron remplazadas por su boca, los besaba delicadamente, quería ser dulce con ella y regalarle lo mejor de él.

**VG:** "no me lo explico pero… pero siento una necesidad de ser tierno y dulce con ella… es tan delicada… tan hermosa… que no puedo ser mas que dulce con ella"

Pero dentro de este juego amoroso Bulma tomo entre sus manos el miembro del saiya, no le fue nada difícil ya que se encontraba desnudo completamente, la piel del saiya olía muy bien una combinación de jabón y ha hombre (recuerden acababa de bañarse .) Lo que provoco que se desatara más la pasión y entrega de Bulma hacia él, Vegeta ahora no solo besaba sus senos, sino que rodeaba su pezón prodigándole suaves tirones, los succionaba desesperadamente, arrancándole gemidos mas fuertes a Bulma, tan solo el roce con su lengua provocaba endurecer sus pezones, ella se excitaba cada vez más…

**BL:** Vegeta… mmmm… Vegeta… te… quiero…

Al escucharla Vegeta se separo un poco, miro aquellos hermosos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida… de pasión... de entrega… y deseo, le gustaba perderse en ellos, sonrió repentinamente, movió su mano y con un dedo acaricio su cuerpo, delineando cada uno de sus pechos, paso por su vientre, hasta llegar a toparse con su short de seda, bajándolo poco a poco, ella se curveo, levantando las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo, hasta que por fin Bulma estaba completamente denuda, por fin podían sentir a plenitud el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, nuevamente la beso, con más furor que antes, mientras las manos de le recorrían la geografía de su cuerpo.

**BL:** Vegeta… hazme el amor…hazme tuya…-Susurro.

Vegeta accedió a sus peticiones y se coloco nuevamente encima de ella, estaba mucho mas ansiosa de ser solo de él, tomo repentinamente la mano de vegeta y la coloco entre sus piernas, impulsándole a tocarla, mas íntimamente, ante esa acción, el solo atino a sonreír entre dientes ligeramente contra su boca, suavemente desliza sus dedos en el interior de ella, provocando fuertes gemidos, que para Vegeta era música para sus oídos, provocando que se aproxime un orgasmo en Bulma, así que se detiene, no quiere que termine tan rápido.

**BL:** Vegeta… no te detengas… Maldición acaso estas… jugando con migo…continua - tirando sugestivamente sus caderas, implorando de cierta manera a que continuara lo que estaba haciendo

**VG:** mmm… no seas impaciente… no debe terminar muy rápido…- al decir ello sus labios fueron descendiendo aun más, pasando por su vientre, hasta ocupar el lugar que tenían sus dedos, Bulma no podía soportarlo más, era una tortura, le estaba haciendo perder el control, Vegeta eleva un poco las caderas de Bulma y comienzo a impregnar la humedad de su lengua, al rozar su intimidad, definitivamente no podría resistirlo más, pero él ya había impedido que ella tuviera un orgasmo, ahora era su turno, así que fue cerrando poco a poco sus piernas.

A tal acción Vegeta levanto su rostro, este era serio con esa mirada que provoca un escalofrió, Bulma al mirar esa expresión se asusto, ya que con un solo movimiento podría deshacerse de ella para siempre, tenia ese rostro amenazante, lo escucho gruñir.

**BL:** lo siento…no te enojes...

**VG:** Vegeta la miro fija y provocativamente -¿Por qué lo hiciste… acaso hice algo mal????

**BL:** No es que… es que… no es justo que solo… tu… ósea… que solo tu disfrutes- con un lento movimiento se acerco a él sensualmente, comenzó a depositar húmedos besos, inicio con su boca, descendiendo hasta la barbilla, su cuello, con una sensualidad, delineaba cada uno de sus músculos, Vegeta solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar con mayor intensidad ese sentimiento que le quemaba… quería comprobar si haciendo suya a esa mujer, lograría sacarla de sus pensamientos, su actitud de bulma era dominante, y eso lo volvía loco, se comportaba como una autentica saiya, si no supiera que era terrícola, juraría que era una mujer de su raza, aunque claro ella era, tan delicada, tan hermosa.

**VG:** "No se que me pasa me fascina su forma de ser, me fascina ella", es lo único que lograba pensar, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en brindarle el mayor placer posible, Bulma de manera juguetona mordía y lamía sus pezones, arrancándole mas gemidos de placer, pero ella no quería eso, buscaba que Vegeta perdiera el control, que ya no pudiera soportarlo mas y decidiera a hacerla suya, por lo tanto había que aplicarle a el también una dulce tortura, y sabia como lograrlo, así que dejo de acariciar su miembro con las manos para hacerlo con los labios, logrando que perdiera los últimos fragmentos de su autocontrol, simplemente era una sensación exquisita, logrando que se escuchara así mismo gemir descontroladamente.

**VG:** Bulma… basta… es mi turno- la recostó rápidamente y de nuevo se coloco encima de ella.

Bulma sabía lo que venia ahora, así que abrió sus piernas con impaciencia, Vegeta se introdujo dentro de ella rápidamente, ella gimió fuertemente, apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor, vegeta se percato de ello, recordó que era su primera vez, espero hasta que Bulma se recuperara, manteniéndose quieto un rato, luego empezó a moverse lentamente, trato no solo de lanzarse a satisfacer su propio deseo, él extrañamente quería brindarlo, brindar una hermosa experiencia a bulma, perseguía que valiera la pena para ella ser el primero y desde ahora el único en su vida, así que fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que se movieron a un mismo ritmo… de la habitación en penumbras solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, vegeta comenzaba a hacer sonidos incoherentes, era tan sublime el roce de sus cuerpos, la unión, en si algo indescriptible, él no se explicaba por que Bulma lo excitaba tanto… pero ahora eso no le importaba.

Mientras en la entrada de capsule corp, un auto rojo se detuvo frente a la entrada, la persona que bajaba de este, sorprendentemente sabia la contraseña de la puerta, para que esta se abriera y así fue, paso por el amplio jardín, hasta llegar a la entrada principal, con la cabeza un poco baja, meditaba y vacilo, en si era correcto el entrar a la casa… pero por fin se decidió, así que activo la clave, para que se abriera, la otra puerta e ingreso en el interior de la casa.

Rápidamente una luz se encendió, era un mecanismo que activo el Dr., Brienfs para cuando ellos llegaban noche de sus infinitos viajes que realizaban, dejando ver quien era esa persona intrusa dentro de la casa… era…nada más y nada menos que YAMCHA…

**YM:** mmmm… ¿Donde estará Bulma??? Necesito verle para explicarle lo caro que he pagado el error de irme con Maron, y además decirle… decirle que he comprobado que no puedo vivir sin ella, mi vida no tiene sentido si no esta a mi lado- así que Yamcha dejo sus maletas en el recibidor he inicio la Búsqueda de su verdadero amor…

Subió las escaleras y paso a su laboratorio- ¡¡¡NO ESTA AQUÍ!!! … que raro en ella, entonces ha de estar en su habitación, tal vez en ese sitio, será mejor para arreglar las cosas entre los dos, sin ser molestados por nadie - siguió avanzando a oscuras dentro de la amplia casa…- pero que raro parece que no hay nadie en esta casa, todo esta en silencio.

**YM:** Ya estaba cerca de la habitación de Bulma, llego se paro en frente de la puerta y de nuevo vacilo en entrar -vamos Yamcha ya estas aquí no seas cobarde, veras que todo saldrá bien, recuerda Bulma te ama y no puede vivir sin ti…- el mismo se daba ánimos en voz alta, claro vegeta y bulma no escuchaban nada estaban muy… pero…muy ocupados (jejeje pobre sabandija… upss ah no hay favoritismo nn XD)

**YM:** Abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de ella, encendió la luz - ¡¡¡Hola Bulma !!! ¡¡¡Mi amor regrese perdóname!!!… Bulma… -busco en su baño y en todos los rincones de su habitación pero ello no se encontraba - pero que raro… en donde se encontrara… necesito hablar con ella - se sentó en la cama pensando en el lugar en donde se encontraría, repentinamente al estar en silencio escucho ruidos provenientes de la otra habitación.

**YM: **si no mal recuerdo la habitación de a lado es del estupido enano engreído de Vegeta- Así que se subió encima de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared y pego su oído a esta para escuchar que ocurría en esa habitación.

**BL:** Vegeta… sigue así… si así… si mas rápido… no te detengas - gemía bajo el cuerpo de él, mientras el trataba intensificar mas su unión, elevando con una de sus manos las caderas de ella, sus empujones eran intensos, sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor y Vegeta se veía tan varonil… tan atractivo (solo de imaginarme).

Bulma sintió como su orgasmo le pegaba salvajemente y en el último momento grito el nombre de él.

**BL:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ VEGETA!!!!!!!!! - Durante ese momento lo escucho emitir un gemido largo y profundo marcando el orgasmo de él, ambos se desplomaron rendidos y agotados, aun sin separarse, era hermoso estar así, como si fueran solo uno, pero Vegeta rodó a un lado liberando a Bulma de su peso, la respiración de ambos empezó a regularizarse, el la sintió relajarse al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

**YM:** A Yamcha se le heló la sangre al escuchar esos sonidos - NO… no … no puede ser… mi Bulma no - hecho una furia fue a la otra habitación a comprobar si era cierto lo que escuchaba, los últimos fragmentos de cordura, hizo que abriera lentamente la puerta para verlos, aunque eso seria muy doloroso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y quedo impactado por lo que presencio… sin duda era su amada Bulma y el entupido de Vegeta… no podía moverse, no podía emitir alguna palabra, solo empuñaba con fuerza sus manos y ni vegeta, ni bulma se habían percatado. (HA lo de la puerta que si pudo abrirla Yamcha, fue por que vegeta ya la había abierto, pero no se dijo a Bulma, no podía perder esa oportunidad, otra no se le volvería a presentar okas.) yamcha seguía simplemente observando.

Lentamente Vegeta se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Bulma, para luego frotar suavemente su mejilla contra el seno en el que estaba apoyado, mientras la mano de él cubría el otro seno…

**VG:** Graciasss... -dijo en un susurro, como si se lo hubiera dicho solo para si mismo- sabes algo???... creo que… ¡¡creo que me gustas!!

**YM:** ¡¡¡MALDICIÓNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!…-por fin logro articular palabra, grito fuertemente, aun empuñando sus manos con mas coraje… con más rabia, Vegeta y Bulma voltearon sobre saltados al escuchar ese grito, según ellos estaban solos, así como también impactados…viendo a la persona que estaba de pie en la puerta observándolos con una mirada de infinito odio.

**BL:** Yamcha…-dijo su nombre en un susurro

¿Bueno que les pareció? pensaba que el hacer un fics lemon era fácil, pero no es así, me costo muxo hacerlo, T.T creo que no se me dan realizar fics de este genero, Pliss dejen Reviews… Y próximamente el cuarto capitulo… si la flojera no se apodera de mí. Y ¿Qué pasara mas adelante? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Miedo de Mí**

by Akirali Veg

**Capítulo 4**

_Bueno primero que nada les pido una disculpa por la demora pero que quieren la flojera se apodera de mi TT pero aquí esta… ahora si a leer. Vegeta me volvió a inspirar…_

**BL: **Yamcha… déjame explicarte – apenas pudo articular estas palabras, y las dijo como si fueran para si misma

**YM:** PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO... MALDICION!!!!... TE DEJO, Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES… ES ACOSTARTE CON ESE IDIOTA…- todo ello lo dice con una voz algo quebrada de frustración, señalando desesperadamente a Vegeta - ¿POR QUE BULMA DIMELO?????

**BL: **Yamcha – Era lo único que podía decir, aun estaba muy sorprendida tanto que no podía reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, no emitía palabra alguna, solo alcanzo a taparse, pero de un momento a otro pareció haber recobrado todas sus ideas o pensamientos, miro hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta y lo empujo para apartarlo de ella, ya que de cierta manera su relación no estaba terminada con Yamcha.

Vegeta quedo muy sorprendido, no entendió esa acción de empujarlo separándolo de ella, acaso estaba rechazando al príncipe de los saiyas, no eso no…y por esa basura?????... definitivamente no… No eso era algo imposible, - Vegeta estaba muy pero muy sorprendido y pensaba - "ninguna mujer me ha rechazado, simplemente era algo inconcebible", pero estaba pasando.

**YM:** No tengo nada que hacer aquí me largo… pero recuerdalo siempre Bulma –su mirada antes molesta dejo de serlo para mirarla dulce mente y le dijo - yo te amo, siempre lo haré y en cuanto a ese lo dudo que te ame – con un tono de voz melancólico, dio un giro en su mismo lugar y salio de la habitación dejando su puerta abierta.

**BL:** YAMCHA ESPERA… DEJAME EXPLICARTE – se levanto tomo una camisa del saiya se la coloco y corrió en busca de Yamcha, sin pensar tan si quiera, en el saiya que dejaba en la cama, sumamente resentido… acababa de hacerle el amor, de cierta manera le dejo ver lo que sentía por ella, lo cual era muy difícil para el de demostrar, pero lo estaba haciendo y lo esta cambiando por un insecto, por un entupido terrícola, era una humillación para él.

**VG:** ¡¡Estúpida terrícola!! –Rugió el saiyan- ¿¿QUÉ #$&!! PIENSA PARA IRSE ATRAS DE ESA BASURA?? PERO NADIE ME QUITA LO QUE ES MIO Y SE QUEDA COMO SI NADA – como estaba en su habitación tomo rápidamente un pants, una playera y fue en busca de la que hace unos instantes paso a ser su mujer.

**YM:** Mientras tanto Yamcha ya había llegado a donde había dejado su equipaje, estaba tomando sus maletas para largarse inmediatamente de ahí – "después de todo… siempre fue una mala idea el haber ido a la corporación cápsula"- ella bajo corriendo rápidamente las escaleras para poder evitar que se marchara y se fuera sin explicarle lo que acababa de presenciar.

**BL:** Yamcha espera!!!!!!! No te vayas…- tocándole ligeramente el hombro, a lo cual Yamcha voltio a verla.

**YM:** …???? Que pasa ??? si quieres decirme que no vuelva, no pensaba hacerlo … entiendo que mi partida sin decirte nada te halla molestado pero… pero … creo que no ameritaba que me hicieras esto… bulma… es que…. No asimilo esto… estabas con Vegeta… es que Bulma fue a entrenar te lo dije en una carta– gira para estar frente a frente, tomándola de los hombros delicadamente- Bulma el si quisiera pudiera matarte ten en cuenta que vegeta es un paranoico.

**BL:** Bulma solo miraba a Yamcha… pero no decía nada solo pensaba sobre a quien querría en realidad, ella sabia la respuesta pero le daba miedo quedarse sola, si tomaba una decisión incorrecta, de sus dos opciones, ambas eran tan inciertas, por un lado Yamcha que pasaría si se quedara con el, seria feliz de eso no cabe duda, pero por un tiempo y estaría siempre con una desconfianza, y una relación siempre se basa se quiera o no en la confianza, pero eso si tendría muchos cariños, todo mundo estaría enterado que la ama, pero amarla cuando se va atrás de otras chicas????, no eso no es amor, ¿¿¿en cuanto a Vegeta??? acaba de hacerle el amor y vaya que sabe como hacerlo, pero con él… U.U nunca se sabe, es tan impredecible, no tendría demostraciones afectivas en publico de eso no había duda… sentimentalismos baratos según él… y ella le agradaba que los demás vieran cuanto la quieren y la aman (recordemos Bulma es muy vanidosa) y con Vegeta su relación carecería de ese tipo de demostraciones de amor… sin duda alguna, pero la decisión estaba tomada y se lo comunicaría a Yamcha, por ese motivo fue alcanzarlo.

**YM:** … Para que quieres que me espere he???... Si ya presencie que estas con Vegeta y no puedes negarlo, desgraciadamente lo vi., mejor déjame marcharme, sin decir nada seria mas doloroso escuchar tus palabras donde me confirmas que lo amas a él y ya no a mi, solo recuerda… ¡¡¡¡te quiero!!!! – Yamcha abrazo fuertemente a Bulma, susurrándole al oído – te quiero mi amor.

**VG:** Vegeta llego al recibidor y se encontró justamente con ese lindo cuadro - OYE QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MUJER IDIOTA!! – vegeta estaba mas que molesto, y como… no mirando a su mujer que lo dejo en la cama para correr atrás de otro y encontrarla en los brazos de Yamcha, escuchando que la quiere, vegeta pensó lo peor – Que no fue suficiente lo de hace un momento???... podrías haberme dicho que necesitabas mas y hubiera comprendido, no era necesario que corrieras atrás de una basura como esa, aunque no creo que te haya faltado…en fin… solo he venido por algo que me pertenece a mi y a nadie mas… ¡¡¡¡ASI QUE GUSANO INSIGNIFICANTE LARGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!!!! – todo ello mencionándoselo con su típico porte brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con su mirada penetrante, fija y fría con esa expresión dura en el rostro inconfundibles del príncipe de los saiyas – solo estaba pensado en darle a yamcha una muerte lenta y dolorosamente – cada vez su cólera se acrecentaba, a pesar de sus amenazas ninguno de los dos se movía… tanto Yamcha como Bulma permanecían abrazados…- ¿Cómo se atreve esa sabandija en seguir abrazando a su mujer? – pensó… y en un arrebato se acerco no lo podía soportar, el insecto no la dejaba de abrazar y bulma parecía no reaccionar le había afectado las palabras de Vegeta, asi que este fue y la jalo, apartándola bruscamente de los brazos de Yamcha

**BL:** Ouchuuu!!!- protesto ella por el jalón que le dio Vegeta

**YM:** pero que te pasa por que tratas así a Bulma… eres un mal nacido- dijo Yamcha con mucha rabia, poniéndose en posición de combate.

**VG:** Eso a ti no te importa… o si?? Píenselo bien – levantando una de sus manos, hacia Yamcha, listo para tirar una descarga de energía hacia el y empujo a Bulma hacia un lado, para alejarla lo mas posible del insecto y no la tenia cerca debido a los celos y enojo que había en él, pero aun la tenia tomada de la mano.

**BL**: Bulma se quedo inmóvil, estaba escuchando a vegeta y viendo la actitud de Yamcha protegiéndola aun después de lo que había presenciado hace unos momentos, eso la hizo enfurecer y retractarse de la decisión que habia tomado; la cual era quedarse con vegeta por que había descubierto que lo amaba, lo amaba como pensó jamás a nadie amar( que lindo ) pero parece que el no se hacia merecedor de ese sentimiento, demostraba en esos instantes que amor de parte de Vegeta no existía…ni existirá…así que una rabia comenzó a invadirla y la expulso - ¡¡¡ YO NO TE PERTENEZCO!!!, ¡¡¡ ASI QUE SUELTAME INMEDIATAMENTE VEGETA!!! – y se soltó del agarro de Vegeta bruscamente

**VG:** CALLA – grito con ferocidad, - CLARO QUE ME PERTENECES!!!! - volviéndola a jalar de un brazo

**BL:** Bulma al oír de nuevo lo que decía el saiya, se enfurecía mucho mas, muy molesta volteo a donde se encontraba el rostro de Vegeta y lo abofeteo, el cual la miraba muy sorprendido… jamás le había pegado O.o y mucho menos un terrícola insignificante - QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA A TI… ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!! … COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE TE PERTENESCO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO Y TE RECUERDO QUE ESTA ES MI CASA… ASI QUE ME RESPETAS!!! … YA QUE AQUÍ VEGETA NO PUEDES HACER, LO QUE SE TE PEGE EN GANA – y volvió a soltarse de su agarro.

**VG.** COMO TE ATREVES A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA TERRICOLA INSIGNIFICANTE… POR FAVOR… AUN TE ENOJAS, DESPUES DE QUE TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD Y EL HONOR DE SATISFACER MIS NECESIDADES… Y NO CON UNA BASURA COMO ESA – señalando a Yamcha, pero Vegeta estaba celoso y actuó como tal, no reprimió sus sentimientos de celos, pero Bulma no estaba percibiendo esas palabras, como celos, sino como el típico orgullo masculino lastimado, de que, nadie les quita… lo que según ellos les pertenece… vegeta estaba actuando de esa manera… en primera por ke aunque no quiera admitirlo para si mismo ama a Bulma y por otro lado por que su orgullo de cierta manera estaba lastimado y tenia que sentirse superior a los de mas para sentirse bien.

**BL:** Que dijiste??? …- con una cara de infinito rencor e impresión por las palabras de Vegeta – HAA SI??? Y por que no buscaste mejor a otra que hiciera eso…

**VG:** Vegeta la miro de abajo hacia arriba despectivamente – En realidad quieres saber???? Mmm esta bien… pues por que tu eres la única mujer vulgar y la mas cercana, además sabia que no opondrías mucha resistencia y estuve en lo cierto o no??? – con un tono de voz muy sarcástico, quería ser hiriente y lo estaba consiguiendo.

**BL:** Sabes que Vegeta??? Ya estoy harta… ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI!!! Nunca debí fijarme en ti… – Yamcha la volteo a verla muy sorprendido, así como Vegeta ambos no esperaban esa respuesta por parte de ella, en ocasiones Vegeta era muy irónico, hiriente, irritante y molesto con ella, pero así es vegeta( y así lo kelo) y la relación normalmente con Bulma se basaba entre insultos, peleas, gritos y ignorarse de sus comentarios sarcásticos y no pasaba a mas, pero parecía agradarles a ambos esa relación que tenían, pero ahora Bulma le había gritado y nunca le había dicho que ya estaba harta de él.

**YM:** Bulma… mejor tranquilízate estas muy alterada– acercándose lentamente a ella, para hacer que se tranquilizara… pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Vegeta lo hizo desistir de acercarse y regreso a su lugar.

**BL:** NOOOO…YAMCHA DEJAME DECIRLE LO QUE PIENSO DE EL… Y SI VEGETA… SABES QUE… YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI… NO ERES… NO ERES MAS QUE UN FRACASADO, ME DAS LASTIMA SIEMPRE ESTAS SOLO, Y NUNCA POR MAS QUE TE ESFUERZES SUPERARAS A GOKU… PERO ERES TANN IDIOTA QUE TU CEREBRO NO LO CAPTA.

**VG.** CALLATE O TE ARREPENTIRAS – le grito sumamente encolerizado, se estaba controlando enormemente, ya que ama a Bulma y jamás dejaría que le pasara nada y el esta dispuesto a protegerla y si es preciso hasta de el mismo (sabemos como se enoja vegeta cuando lo comparan con Kakarotto, podemos apreciar el infinito amor que le tiene entonces )

**BL:** NO… NO VOY A CALLAR ESTA VEZ… ADEMAS SOLO ESTAS VIVO POR UN ESTUPIDO ERROR QUE SE COMETIO AL USAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON – Bulma comenzaba a presentar una voz quebrada estaba a punto de soltar en llanto, pero no iba a permitir que vegeta viera que le afectaban sus palabras – NO VALES NADA… LO UNICO CON LO QUE TE PROTEGES ES CON ESE ORGULLO QUE TIENES… Y SIN ELLO VEGETA NO ERES NADA… TE ODIO… TE ODIOOOOOO – le grito desesperadamente.

**YM:** Bulma tranquilízate…

**VG**: NO SE DE QUE DIABLOS ME HABLAS… Y TU OPINION NO ME INTERESA… ES MAS NO ME INTERESA NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO… ASI QUE CALLATE!!!!!– gruño el en respuesta desviando su mirada, tratando de disimular el efecto que le causaba el rechazo y la opinión de ella

**BL:** NO VEGETA EL KE SE VA A CALLAR AQUÍ ERES TU…AQUÍ NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR O MANDAR, ES MI CASA… Y POR SI SE TE OCURRE EL ARREBATO DE DECIR QUE NOS ELIMINARAS A TODOS… POR QUE YA TE ESTAS TARDANDO EN DECIRLO… PUES HAZLO VEGETA… YA NO ME IMPORTA… Y SI YA NO TIENES NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ ¡¡¡ LARGATE DE MI CASA!!! PERO YA LARGATEEEEEE!!!

**VG:** SOLO TE DEJO EN CLARO QUE NO TIENES DERECHO DE RECLAMARME NADA… POR QUE TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA… Y ME VOY DE AQUÍ CUANDO YO QUIERA

**VG.** Además Bulma no puedes hacer eso no creo que te atrevas?

**BL:** Lo estoy haciendo… largateeee!!!

**VG:** No me iré a menos que me des una nave y así lo haré… por que ya estoy cansado de tus estupideces

**BL**: a no… no tocas nada de capsul corp, te vas como llegaste sin nada, todo lo que tienes es mío y te lo proporcione por lastima pero ya me canse de ti… así que… LARGATE!!

**VG**: La miro con un resentimiento, - esta bien me largo quédate con ese insecto

**BL:** Si eso pienso hacer… pienso regresar con Yamcha por que el es mil veces mejor que tu vegeta

**VG**: Si verdad?? tanto que no puedes retenerlo a tu lado… y quédate con tus cosas no las necesito… no necesito nada que venga de ti - al pasar por su lado iba hecho una furia decía cosas algunas aptas para oírlas y otras no tanto, pero al final logro escuchar entre lo que decía – pensé que tu si me entendías y se marcho de ahí, al salir al patio emprendió su vuelo y se alejo de capsule corp.

**BL:** Bulma ya no resistió y se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, ahora había perdido completamente a vegeta, pero de todas maneras esa actitud que tomo era desconcertante, ya que reacciono como si jamás le hubiera tenido, aunque sea, un poco de aprecio… de amor… y ahora… y ahora… había perdido a vegeta para siempre…

Yamcha corrió hasta ella para levantarla del piso, pero no lograba calmarla… ella simplemente lloraba y estaba ajena a lo que pasaba en esos momentos a su alrededor, solo pensaba en la partida de Vegeta, pero al sentir el apoyo de yamcha estaba controlando la desesperación que sentía.

**YM:** Bulma… linda tranquilízate… no ganas nada con ponerte así…él no vale la pena, Bulma deja de llorar asi… no lo soporto

**BL:** Por que yamcha??? … Por que??? Si yo lo amo… pero el a mi no… y… y ahora, - sinf, sinf – se marcho – ella seguía muy triste era una desesperación y a la vez un profundo vacio que sentía dentro de su ser, no comprendía como hace unos minutos estaba con ella, un hombre increíblemente tierno y amoroso en cierto punto, mostrándole una faceta diferente al vegeta de siempre, era como decirlo así el príncipe azul que había sido destinado para ella por fin… para después sin razón aparente la insultara con esas palabras que hace unos momentos había dicho, tan llenas de coraje.

Ya lejos de la Corporación Cápsula…

Vegeta iba a toda velocidad surcando los cielos rápidamente, estaba furioso, necesitaba descargar ese coraje así que fue a un lugar desértico y comenzó a expulsar su ki, tanto que la tierra se estremecía, levantando también varias rocas con el inmenso poder que expulsaba hasta que poco a poco sus cabellos comenzaron a tornarse con destellos amarillos, estaba a punto de convertirse en super saiya pero, le faltaba un poco mas de entrenamiento (aunque no me crean así es o), así que no lo logro pero se sorprendió de que estuvo apunto de lograrlo, pero al recordar a gracias de que iba a conseguir llegar a ese nivel volvió a estar molesto.

**VG:** "Maldición!! No puedo, no puedo!! Por qué?! Por qué no puedo alcanzarlo, Por qué?!" MALDITA MUJER NO TIENES RAZON DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE… ¡¡¡DÉJAME SOLO Y VETE AL DEMONIO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡¡·$"&°$Ø!!!!!!!! -grito él ya harto, la frustración y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento eran insoportables - "Demonios!! Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin!! Si Kakarotto pudo transformarse en Super Saiyajin yo también debo poder hacerlo!!" Tras eso arrojó un Energy Dan – Estas equivocada mujer - "Maldita mujer" pensó "¿Por qué no puedo alejarte de mis pensamientos?" "¿Acaso será posible? ¿Siento algo por esa mujer?" se preguntó a sí mismo, entonces los eventos de esa noche llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza perturbándolo demasiado.

Mientras en Capsule Corp Bulma se habia calmado un poco, Yamcha la estaba ayudando a tranquilizarse, apoyándola contra su pecho para que sintiera protección entre sus brazos pero Bulma solo podía ver a Yamcha como un amigo, un amigo de la adolescencia además se sentía confortada entre sus brazos debido a que a pesar de lo que había presenciado y que Bulma le había confesado que amaba ahora a Vegeta, Yamcha estaba ahí a su lado.

**BL:** Mira Yamcha no se si quieras quedarte en capsule corp, si es asi sabes que eres bienvenido, tu habitación seria la misma, ahora en este momento necesito estar sola, pensar bien en lo que paso, - separándose del abrazo de yamcha, así que me iré a mi habitación a descansar, además ya esta amaneciendo,- asi que se fue lo mas controlada que pudo a su habitación, ya estando ahí comenzó de nuevo a llorar por la perdida de su amor. – Por que vegeta??? Por que me tratas injustamente… si fuiste tierno, amoroso e intenso cuando estuvimos juntos, lo amo tanto, pero parece que él a mi no.

Así pasaron unas semanas, Bulma tenia aun la compañía de Yamcha, ya que este había decidido permanecer en la corporación, de cierto modo Yamcha veía una posibilidad de regresar con Bulma, es mas le había escuchado decírselo al propio Vegeta, mientras ella para olvidar lo sucedido se ponía a trabajar en su laboratorio e ir de compras con Yamcha, tener su mente ocupada en cosas superficiales para tratar de olvidarlo…aunque seria difícil olvidar a la persona que ama, pero no era imposible y lo intentaría.

En otro lugar Vegeta estaba Hambriento se había acostumbrado a que alguien la preparara su comida, que estuviera presentable y sobre todo rica… pero en estas semanas tampoco tubo mucha hambre ( lo se raro en saiya ., pero así es estaba aun triste . aunque no lo admitiera) y no quería pedir ayuda a Kakarotto eso jamás, además sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas,- maldición así no puedo entrenar adecuadamente necesito una cámara de gravedad o un oponte o mejor aun entrenar en el espacio ya que la gravedad de otros planetas son aptos para desarrollar mas mis habilidades de saiya y sobre todo algo de comida.

El saiya reanudo su arduo entrenamiento ahora intentaría algo nuevo de lo que había estado realizando en cuanto entrenamiento se refiere, ahora lanzaba energía y con su hiper velocidad, trataba de encontrarla de frente y contestarla, ya sea esquivándola o expulsando mas energía, para recontrarrestarla era algo para mejorar su velocidad y concentración, aunque si era muy peligrosa esa manera de entrenar, un fallo y podía perder hasta la vida ya que los ataques eran sumamente potentes.

**VG:** ¡¡¡Si esto no sirve no se que demonios voy a hacer!!! ¡¡¡ Maldición!!! – vio sus manos y de repente lanzo un big bang attack y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba de frente para recibir su propia energía, y lo consiguió – un tremendo impacto resulto del choque de dichas energías, perfecto necesitaba algo así para lograr un avance ya que sin cámara de gravedad no se mejora mucho, - necesito algo mas efectivo – volvió hacer el mismo procedimiento de contrarrestar sus propios ataques.

Mientras Vegeta entrenaba una nave surcaba los cielos, a eso el saiya no le tomaba importancia, de tan concentrado que se encontraba… esa rutina simplemente no admitía errores, pero de repente sintió el ki de Yamcha, en eso se encontró directo de su ataque pero de un momento a otro logro captar el ki de Bulma, así que voltio rápidamente a ver esa nave. Pero trato de reaccionar el ataque antes lanzado choco estrepitosamente en él y se alzo una gruesa nube de polvo.

Yamcha reconoció el dueño del ki que se sentia y la energía expulsada… pero no le dijo nada a Bulma y siguió el camino, ambos iban a la capital del sur de compras, la nube de polvo se disperso y se observaba a vegeta… estaba tomando fuertemente con sus manos el costado izquierdo, tenia una hemorragia pero con la presión que el se ejercía, se disminuía un poco, le dolía demasiado.

**VG:** MAL… MAL…DI…CION que tonto soy… ahhh… mmm a donde demonios voy???... con kakaroto no quiero su ayuda… no quiero absolutamente nada que venga de el… mmm… mmm ya se ire a capsule corp al fin y al cabo que Bulma y ese insecto no están, mal… di… ta… sea... están… jun… tos… son tengo… otra… opción… iré para allá… además ahí hay medicamentos – la vista comenzaba a nublársele seguía perdiendo sangre y perdería mas energía al ir volando hacia la corporación pero tenia que intentarlo o morir en esas montañas donde se encontraba – me tenia que distraer por estupideces – así fue volando muy lentamente y hasta que por fin llego y descendió en el balcón de su antigua habitación, casi arrastras llego a su cama, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad ya que esta nadie la ocupaba, jalo algunas cobijas y cubrió su herida con ellas ejerciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar mas.

Mientras en la capital del sur Bulma estaba paseando con Yamcha en un ir y venir de las tiendas, Bulma estaba muy contenta le divertía realizar compras y yamcha estaba muy complaciente con una sonrisa en el rostro… buscaba que Bulma olvidara a ese enano y quedarse con ella, aunque juntos parecían pareja y sobre todo feliz como unos recién casados.

Yam: Bulma mira no quieres comer? Ya caminamos mucho jejeje

**BUL:** Hay Yam… no aguantas nada… aun Falta mas… necesitas mas condición…jajaja

**YAM**: MASSSSS

**BUL: **SI jajajaja pero esta bien después de todo al que tener algo en el estomago, así que a comer … debes de tener hambre, pero tu hambre jamás se compara con la de Goku – devolviendo una sonrisa, pero al momento de recordar a Goku, en su mente estaba Vegeta – suspiro – mejor vamos sino morirás de hambre.

Pasaron dos horas y ya era hora de regresar ambos iban callados cada quien sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y sin sentir ya se encontraban en la corporación además tenían que llegar temprano los padres de Bulma llegarían entre hoy o mañana y había que esperarlos, bajaron de la nave y entraron, todo estaba callado.

Bulma fue directamente a su habitación a ver sus compras, mientras Yamcha fue a su Habitación que estaba a tres recamaras de distancia de la de Bulma y dos de la habitación de Vegeta, pero al momento que iba a entrar sintió un diminuto ki y se dio cuenta que era de Vegeta, busco en donde se percibía mas fuerte y quedo en frente de la habitación de este, sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, pero tenia que entrar, abrió la habitación… no veía nada estaba en completa oscura, pero sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad logro percibir un bulto en la cama.

**YAM:** "sin duda alguna es Vegeta" – apretando sus manos en forma de puños – pero ahora sabrá que soy yo el que defenderá a Bulma – Fue directo a su cama Vegeta estaba temblando y tenia mucho frio – pero aun estaba conciente y percibió que alguien se acerco, abrió sus ojos pero ya no veía muy bien se encontraba ya en muy mal estado había perdido mucha sangre, su condición de saiya le permitió aun seguir vivo.

**YAM**: Tomo a Vegeta de su traje de batalla y lo saco de su cama estaba sumamente molesto como era posible que vegeta regresara después de que Bulma ya lo había echado de su casa… y ahí estaba de nuevo – ¡¡¡MALDITO VEGETA!!! – rugió Yamcha y tomo con mas fuerza a vegeta de su traje de batalla Vegeta a tal acción solo gruño no tenia fuerzas para hace otra cosa, trataba de zafarse pero no podía sin duda había perdido mucha sangre, la cual Yamcha no la había percibió dado por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Bulma al escuchar gritar a Yamcha fue a ver que sucedía, estaba buscando desesperadamente de donde provenía al grito que hace un momento que emitió Yam, hasta que se topo con la habitación de vegeta, se acerco a la puerta y se escuchaban ruidos – no vegeta esta aquí??? No va a lastimar a Yamcha!!! YAMCHA ABRE LA PUERTA…

Mientras en la habitación yamcha ya no podía seguir soportando mas el coraje que tenia en contra de vegeta acomulado desde mucho, repentinamente le dio un golpe al rostro de vegeta acertando en la boca de este.

Por el golpe comenzó a brotarle sangre, vegeta forcejeaba pero no conseguía nada al contrario se cansaba mas. ( . )

Bulma fue corriendo a buscar otras llaves para abrir la puerta las encontró y rápidamente entro en el interior de la habitación - Yamcha estas bien??? No apreciaba bien por la oscuridad hasta que se acostumbro a esta y pudo ver que era Vegeta quien estaba siendo golpeado por Yamcha O.O... Por increíble que pareciera

**BL:** YAMCHA SUELTA A VEGETAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - se acerco a este para que dejara de Golpearlo era raro que vegeta no hiciera nada para defenderse… así que algo debía estar mal – Yamcha por favor deja a vegeta lo mas probable es que se encuentre herido… DEJALOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!– Bulma comenzaba a llorar no sabia como detener a Yamcha ya que el estaba muy agresivo.

**YM:** No Bulma déjame enseñare que el no es el mejor… que no tiene por que regresar aquí… y que tu ya no eres nada de el… que te deje en paz.

En eso entro otra persona a capsule corp por un invento que le había prometido Bulma, esta persona era nada mas y nada menos que kakarotto...

**GK:** mmm no hay nadie- llevándose una manos atrás de su cabeza- mejor me voy y regresare mañana… si será lo mejor… - pero al momento de que se iba a retirar a su casa… percibió un ki que estaba disminuyendo mucho… es mas el dueño de ese ki estaba a punto de morir… así que con la tele transportación llego rápidamente a la habitación y como no podía ver nada encendió la luz ( lo se lectores por primera vez kakarotto pensó - )

Goku quedo impresionado no creía lo que estaba mirando era Vegeta que estaba siendo golpeado por yamcha… Bulma tratando de impedirlo, golpeando a Yamcha para que este lo soltara y un gran charco de sangre en el piso, además Vegeta ya había perdido el sentido, cuando Kakarotto encendió la luz Yamcha miro a vegeta que estaba ya sin sentido y observo su estado… al verlo de esa manera empezó a sentirse miserable… opto por soltar a vegeta y este callo pesadamente en el piso y Bulma fue al lado de Vegeta y lo abrazo fuertemente.

**GK: **Pero que pasa aquí???? Yamcha?? – goku se acerco a su amigo y lo toco del hombro

**YAM:** Dejame solo- se dio la Vuelta y salio de la habitación, para marcharse de Capsule corp y emprendió el vuelo – no puede ser solo así pude enfrentar a vegeta solo cuando el esta casi muerto… soy patético… como siempre me lo dice el… ahora… ahora Bulma no querrá saber nada mas de mi…

En capsule corp…

**BL:** Vegeta por favor reacciona, no te mueras… sinf… no me dejes… por favor… yo… yo te…– todo ello se lo decía derramando cuantiosas lagrimas y abrazando a Vegeta el cual yacía aun inconsciente

**GK:** Bulma tranquilízate, no te pongas así, no es para tanto???

**BL:** Bulma al escuchar esas palabras de Goku voltio a verlo enfurecida – COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO SE ESTA MURIENDO Y TU DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO???

**GK.** No es eso Bulma mmmm regreso – puso rápidamente sus dedos en la frente busco un ki y utilizo la tele transportación y llego a la torre karin – maestro Karin… maestro karin necesito su ayuda donde esta??

**KR:** Hola goku – escondiendo rápidamente una revista, de cual??? Pues porno – que haces por aquí??

**GK:** Necesito unas semillas del ermitaño, hay aun???

**KR:** solo tengo estas dos – mostrándolas en su palma de su mano

**GK**: con eso será suficiente no tengo tiempo que perder – se las arebato sin ninguna explicación y se teletransporto a la corp con Bulma y Vegeta.

**BL:** hay goku a donde demonios fuiste???-Aun con los ojos llorosos

**GK:** haber Bulma, le daré una semilla te dije que no había de que preocuparse – expulso un poco de su ki para darle un poco de energia a vegeta y pudiera un poco digerir la semilla

Vegeta estaba reaccionando, y mas cuando comió la semilla en segundos abrió repentinamente sus ojos – que haces aquí kakarotto??

**Bl:** pero vegeta deja en paz a Goku No vez que el te salvo la vida

**VG**: QUEEEEEEEE???????????? QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO MUJER – y voltio a ver a bulma para que le confirmara lo que estaba diciendo

**BL:** Así es Vegeta estabas mal herido… y Goku trajo una semilla y ya estas mejor – se acerco a él y lo abrazo… pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de él apenadamente – perdón… - bulma había omitido lo que Yamcha le había hecho.

**GK**: Si vegeta… además cuenta esta vez que le hiciste a Yamcha para que te estuviera golpeando.

**VG:** QUEEEE?????

**GK:** Upsssss – nada Vegeta no dije nada… es que Yamcha digo Yamcha estuvo aquí tratando de ayudarte… si eso dije.

**VG:** Si… ahora recuerdo a esa basura golpeándome… pero no quedara vivo por haberme puesto una mano encima… pero esa insolencia la pagara muy caro… - estaba mas que enojado y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo y matarlo, pero Goku lo tomo del brazo y le impidió que se marchara

**BL:** Vegeta… por favor deja a Yamcha… no quiero que… que… le hagas daño – tratando de contener que las lagrimas se le derramaran

**VG**: Vaya como cuidas de tu… no mejor olvídalo… pero no desistiré de mi idea de eliminarlo aunque me lo pidas.

**GK**: Vegeta… Yamcha es mi amigo… asi que si quieres pelear con alguien… pues ese alguien tendrá que ser yo… - suéltame sabandija y se jalo bruscamente del agarro de Goku

**VG:** Vegeta los miro de arriba hacia abajo, con desprecio y rencor a ambos - quédense con esa patética basura… yo me largo

**BL:** Vegeta espera…- lo toma del brazo y el se detiene pero no volteo a mirarla – quédate hasta que te restablezcas y si después decides irte adelante… pero mientras… por favor… quédate para reponerte mejor y así poder destruir a los androides.

**GK**: Si Vegeta quédate… además no has entrenado como kamisama manda… o si???? no me dejaras mentir has entrenado muy bien.

**BL:** Claro vegeta y aquí esta la cámara de gravedad… puedes utilizarla – ambos estaban casi suplicándole a vegeta que se quedara era muy orgulloso para pedir quedarse.

**VG:** Vegeta solo la quedo mirando lo estaba chantajeando… para que se quedara – y como para que quieres que me quede Bulma para que me recrimines por que la utilizo demasiado… además tu lastima no la quiero… te puedes quedar con lo que me ofreces simplemente no lo necesito.

**BL:** Vegeta por lo que paso semanas atrás te pido una disculpa… pero ya te dije restablécete y si quieres te puedes ir… por favor – dijo en un susurro

**VG: **Hummp largo los dos los quiero fuera de mi habitación…

**BL:** Si Vegeta… Goku vámonos

Ya afuera de la habitación de Vegeta

**GK: **Bulma vine a que me prestaras unos robots para que picoro y yo entrenemos mejor… jejeje

**BL:** Hay goku mejor dicho que te regale algunas cosas… pero por salvar a Vegeta te daré lo que quieras…

**GK: **Por que tan agradecida por que salve a Vegeta si antes le tenias demasiado miedo… es mas cuando peleamos contra el Puar me contó que hubieras querido que lo elimináramos y que se quedara asi??????... acaso te gusta??????

**BL:** Goku deja de decir idioteces… y si antes me daba miedo… pero ahora…ahora es mi amigo… si es mi amigo y me preocupo por el… si tu estuvieras en su condición yo me preocuparía por ti de la misma forma – todo ello se lo decía con una voz nerviosa – asi que ya vete por que milk se enojara si no llegas a tu casa…

**GK**: Pero yo creo que???

**BL:** NO goku tu no creas nada… adios

**GK:** pero Bulma… yo creo que si lo quieres y…

**BL**: Goku ya vetee y no estes diciendo cosas sin sentidoo!!!

**GK**: esta bien me voy me despides de vegeta… - iba a poner sus dedos en la frente para realizar la tletransportacion… pero fue interrumpido

**BL**: Espera Goku… ¿Qué haré si Vegeta va en busca de Yamcha????

**GK:** No te preocupes Bulma, Vegeta no lo hará… pero estaré pendiente mientras me llevare a Yamcha unos dos días… para que estés tranquila esta bien… ahora si me goyyyyyy

**BL:** Gracias Goku… - utilizo la tele transportación y desapareció de Corp capsule - Y de nuevo vegeta y Bulma estaban solos… ignorándose mutuamente… pero juntos.

Pasaron los dias, Y en Capsule Corp habia demasiadas personas, habían llegado del viaje los padres de Bulma, y asi como también llego Yamcha, acompañado de Krilin y Maron, había ido en Busca de Bulma para que les prestara el radar del dragón y disponerse a Buscar las esferas, para que estuvieran listas para la llegada de los androides y vegeta… pues vegeta en la cámara de gravedad entrenando, aunque en todo este tiempo Bulma estaba muy complaciente con el y cada vez se encariñaban ambos uno del otro aunque no lo quisieran admitir y no es solo un te quiero mucho sino ello ya era amor por asi decirlo, pero ambos cuidaban no demostrar nada.

Bulma, Yamcha y Krilin, es mas hasta Maron se encontraban Juntos en el Jardín, conversando animadamente sobre tiempos de antaño, en ello Vegeta salio de su cámara de Gravedad y se dirigió precisamente hacia allá.

**VG:** Mujer tengo hambre!!!! Hazme algo rapido y deja de perder el tiempo con estas basuras – dijo con el seño fruncido, para luego cruzar los brazos y decir mas recelosamente – o hay algo o alguien mas importante a quien atender???

**BL:** ¡¡¡ Vegeta por favor!!! – quieres dejar tus desplantes para otro momento???... y estoy ocupada que acaso no lo vez???

**MR:** Hola precioso… si quieres yo cocino para ti y que te parece si después terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente… - se levanta y va hacia el y lo toma del brazo.

**VG:** Vegeta la mira con desprecio, pero piensa - "aunque no estaría mal hacer enojar Bulma"- esta bien terrícola te daré eso honor

**BL:** pero Maron que te pasa y la jala bruscamente separándola del Saiya – Que no piensas como siente Krilin el es tu novio…

**MR**: Fue mi novio pero ya no esss… asi que apártate ese bombón es mío (XD ES MIOOO Yomii) asi que puedo estar con el… además el así lo quiere… verdad amor

**BL:** No… El no quiere eso… así que quédate con los chicos… mientras yo voy con el… zorra - y la sienta a Maron bruscamente en una silla - y tu Vegeta acaso ya no quieres que YO vaya y sea mejor Maron ?????

**VG:** Esta bien… esta bien ve tu…solo deja de gritar eres una escandalosa – pidió dándole la espalda y de sus labios se desprendió una pequeña sonrisa

**BL:** Chicos no tardo… y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa…- Vegeta apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo

Yamcha veía tristemente que después del accidente de Vegeta… Bulma cuidaba con mas empeño a vegeta, se preocupaba por el y normalmente hacia lo que el le pedía… aunque claro antes había una pequeña pelea, pero terminaba accediendo a realizar sus demandas, pero seguían ambos como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, aunque claro cuando Bulma entraba a un lugar y coincidían que se encontraba ahí también Vegeta, el la observaba cuidadosamente, sin perder el mas mínimo detalle de su estilizada figura y en su mente llegaban rápidamente esas imágenes de esa noche de pasión… sin duda alguna era mas hermosa sin ropa… y aunque no lo aceptara tenia unas ganas de poseerla de nuevo, tener a Bulma solo para el y para nadie mas.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina Bulma iba adelante y Vegeta atrás, apreciando los movimientos de la falda de ella e inesperadamente se detuvo Bulma y Vegeta sin pensarlo, sus brazos de Vegeta se posaron alrededor de la cintura de esta.

**BL: **Oye que te pasa… te recuerdo que no soy Maron – le dijo muy molesta… aun estaba resentida por que Vegeta habia accedido a que esa terrícola le cocinara y peor aun en terminar lo que habia quedado pendiente.

**VG:** vegeta la soltó rápidamente – acaso prefieres que te abrazara alguien mas??? Contesta

**BL:** Usssshhhhhhh!!!!!! Grito – sabes que no tengo tiempo de iniciar una discusión tan inútil como esta… me largo y si lo deseas ve por Maron para que te cocine – se dio media vuelta, empujo a Vegeta y salio corriendo de ahí para ir a su habitación.

**VG:** MALDICION!!!!!!!!!! Sin duda alguna mejor hubiera sido que permaneciera muerto – fue atrás de Bulma. Esta llego y cerro con llave su puerta para que Vegeta ni nadie entrara – ¡¡¡¡¡Maldición Mujer!!!! Abre la puerta – pero no escucho respuesta – QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS TE DIGO QUE LA ABRAS O VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA... ESTA BIEN TU LO QUSISTE

**BL:** ESPERAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – abrió la puerta rápidamente – QUE QUIERES??????... HE????

**VG. **PUES… CREO QUE YA ES HORA QUE VENGA POR ALGO QUE ME PERTENECE…

**BL.** ¿¿¿¿ QUIERES DEJAR YA DE MOLESTAR Y A QUE TE REFIERES???

**VG.** AMMM NO TE IMAGINASSSS… - este comenzaba avanzar hacia ella, sigilosamente.

**BL: **Vegeta… aléjate o gritare – ante esas protestas por parte de ella, vegeta avanzaba y Bulma retrocedía

**VG: **NO… no me digas que me tienes miedo… es eso acaso???

**BL:** Yo no te tengo miedo… jamás lo he tenido porque tendría que tenértelo ahora…

**VG:** No se… dime eso tu… pero si ten miedo mujer… ten miedo de mi.

_Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo… que les pareció??? Díganme porfa siii y próximamente el ultimo capitulo, por que ya es hora que lo termine, gracias a todos los ke me han dando sus Reviews y ahí me dicen si kieren lemon en el final jajajaja _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Miedo de Mí**

by Akirali Veg

**Capítulo 5**

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el final de este fanfic, no crean que lo iba a dejarlo inconcluso, solamente no me había inspirado lo suficiente y no quería hacer lemon muy repetitivo XD, por eso me costo T.T, pero ya este aquí y ahora si a leer menos si eres menor de edad, insisto no quiero cargos de conciencia . _

**BL:** Vegeta lo digo en serio aléjate o gritooooo… no va a suceder de nuevo lo que estas pensando

**VG: **¿Y que estoy pensando mujer? – lanzándole a Bulma una mirada perversa

**BL: **Hay no te hagas el que no sabe, te conozco, lo que paso esa vez entre nosotros, cuando entre a tu habitación… anteriormente ocurrió por que… por que… mejor ni te digo… así que vete o grito… y no es broma

**VG**: Si quieres hacerlo hazlo… no te estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo.

**BL**: Mira vegeta se que tuvimos algo que ver anteriormente pero… eso ya paso… ya no siento nada por ti… solamente una amistad y… y… te ofrecí de nuevo que te quedaras en la Corporación Cápsula por que estabas algo delicado, pero no creas que fue por otra situación que te pedí que te quedaras

**VG**: ¿¿Huuummmp?? – alzo una ceja – a que te refieres mujer

**BL:** Ya te he repetido hasta el cansancio que mi nombre es BULMA MAS NO MUJER . !!!!

**VG**: ¿¿¿ … ??? Esta bien… solo estaré un momento mas aquí no te preocupes – al terminar de decirlo giro sobre sus talones listo para retirarse de ahí inmediatamente.

**BL:** Espera Vegeta no es lo que deseaba darte a entender… – tomándolo del brazo para que no se marchara – lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que…

**VG**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Callaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! – el grito repentino del saiya la hizo callar, noto que él, si se molesto y mucho – no necesito que me des explicaciones… sabia que tarde o temprano me estarías recriminando de nuevo mi instancia aquí, solo era cuestión de tiempo – El saiya al decir estas palabras estaba listo para marcharse nuevamente y esta ves había decidió que seria definitivo, además si capto lo que Bulma le quiso decir.

Mientras en el jardín de la corp

**YM**: Oigan muchachos... como que Bulma ya se demoro

**MR**: Y quien no se demoraría con un hombre, como él al lado – soltando un suspiro al recordar a Vegeta – claro Yamcha y krilin voltearon a verla por ese cometario de muy mal gusto para ellos ¬¬!

**KL**: Si como que ya se demoro. Pero Yamcha ponte a pensar las cantidades de comida que fue a cocinar recuerda esta alimentando a un saiya.

**YM**: Ni me lo recuerdes… ¡¡¡como lo odio!!! ––´

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma seguía una discusión la cual se había demorado mucho en llevarse acabo, pondrían en claro de una vez por todas, aquella vez donde ambos se hirieron mutuamente.

**BL**: Vegeta… espera por favor… yo no te estoy recriminando nada que tenga que ver con el que vivas en la corporación, al contrario, me agrada mucho que estés aquí – lo dijo algo nerviosa – no mejor olvida lo que te dije… no me hagas caso a veces digo cosas sin sentido

**VG**: ¡¡¡Pues te entiendo menos!!!… y ya te dije vengo por algo que es mío y de nadie mas… o acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso entre nosotros?????? Además debería estar YOOOOO sumamente molesto . ! Por que… por que ESA noche te fuiste atrás de ese insecto… o crees que no me acuerdo que lo preferiste a el y por eso fuiste atrás suyo???? – se lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación.

**BL**: Bulma al escuchar esto arqueo una ceja, y como estaba de espaldas Vegeta, busco estar de frente, ahora si, pondrían las cosas que sucedieron ese día de una buena vez, para que ya no hubiera mal entendidos entre los dos – Pero por supuesto que ¡¡¡ No!!! Corrí atrás de Yamcha por que según tu lo quiero, no digas tonterías, por favor… no uses palabras que nunca he dicho, todo lo haces más complicado. –­­–

**VG**: Vaya ahora son tonterías mías… claramente me hiciste ver que prefieres aun a ese insecto, me empujaste cuando nos encontró juntos… y después te fuiste atrás de él… no lo niegues y peor aun medio desnuda solo te pusiste mi camisa… acaso eso no es preferir a ese??? ¡¡¡CONTESTAAAAAAAAAA!!! – tomándola de los hombros

**BL:** Pero claro que no, además… el que debería estar ofendido es Yamcha, por que tu sedujiste a su novia… y nos encontró juntos… ammm era justo que le diera una explicación.

**VG:** JA y que dijiste… este ya se trago todo lo que estas diciendo pues fíjate que no… – soltándola de su agarro, pero aun mirándola

**BL:** que tratas de insinuarme eh???? Que no te quiero… acaso no te lo demostré??? O ¿¿que quieres que yo haga para que me creas…?? Y para que te lo sepas YOOO iba a decirle que te amaba a ti

**VG:** Entonces dime por que si ibas a decirle que ME QUERIASSSSSSSSS… ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ENTONCES, POR QUE MALDITA SEAAAAAA… TE… TE ESTABA ABRAZANDO Y DICIENDOTE QUE TE QUERIA Y TU CLARO ESO TE OFENDIOOOO… POR QUE… PUES… POR QUE TE SEPARASTE DE EL INMEDIATEMENTE SUMAMENTE OFENDIDA… MALDICION YO LOS VI Y YOOOOOOOO TUVE QUE SEPARARLOS – todo ello se lo fue diciendo y acercándose mas y mas a ella… hasta acorralarla contra la puerta de la habitación

**BL**: Vege… vegeta… yo no me separe de Yamcha por que… por que

**VG**: ¿¿¿Que no encuentras una excusa buena???… si quieres te doy mas tiempo para que encuentres una buena respuesta

**BL:** MALDICIONNNNNNNNN NO ME SEPARE POR QUE NO PODIA… TUS PALABRASSS ME HICIERON DAÑOOOOO MUCHO DAÑO Y TU ME OFENDIAS DELANTE DE YAMCHA… CREES, QUE ESO FUE JUSTO

**VG**: Humppp como sea… lo hecho, hecho esta, y no se puede hacer ya nada –al terminar de decirlo dejo de acorralarla

**BL**: No Vegeta lo que paso se puede arreglar, bueno si tu quieres y estas dispuesto… Vegeta solo quiero hacerte una pregunta responde por favor

**VG**: Que demonios quieres!!!

**BL**: Me quieres??? Que sientes por mi???

**VG:** Este frunció el ceño repentinamente en señal de disgusto, pero mas que disgusto por la pregunta, ¿¿¿es que acaso… ella aun no se había dado cuenta, lo que en realidad le ha demostrado con hechos??? Mas no con simples palabras – mejor me largo – dijo con un tono de voz muy cortante

**BL**: Ella ante esa reacción algo violenta sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo y comenzó su rostro a cubrirse de lagrimas… vegeta es que… – ella se iba acercando mas y mas a el mientras lloraba y Vegeta ante esos avances el solo atinaba a retroceder… esos acercamientos para vegeta eran letales, ya que tenia unas ganas enormes de estrecharla entre sus brazos… es mas de poseerla en ese instante, pero le estaba mencionando, en ese preciso momento que solo quería ser su amiga –– '

**VG**: Vegeta no podía abandonar su determinación de ser indiferente, en la cocina había vacilado, pero es que… la vio tan hermosa… que sus impulsos lo traicionaron – ¡¡¡ Alto no te acerques mas!!!

**BL**: Al escuchar esas palabras, detuvieron su avance y susurro – lo siento Vegeta… ya todo termino antes de que empezara… pero en ocasiones así suele suceder… no te preocupes prometo no molestarte mas con mis preguntas tontas – ella lentamente se dio vuelta para irse, la tensión, torno el ambiente muy pesado, simplemente era insoportable estar ahí y era necesario para Bulma salir apresuradamente.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación inesperadamente con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta la tomo del brazo, haciéndola girar, ambos se miraron, no sabían que hacer, ambos esperaban que uno hablara o reaccionara, pero nada, la reacción de detenerla fue de vegeta, de manera que el decidió hablar.

**VG**: Bulma… Yo… yo t… te… me importas, mas de lo que tu piensas – la tomo entonces de sus hombros y la acerco mas a el – no me importa nada… no me importa si sigues y quieres a ese insecto… dime… ¿¿¿¿¿ Tu que sientes por mi???? DIMELOOO

**BL:** Oye es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, contesta primero la mía. ¬¬! – secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su mano y viendo aun un poquito de esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, era increíble como sus estados de animo cambiaban drásticamente, con tan solo la presencia de Vegeta.

**VG**: Pues entonces soy un mal educado… así que tu primero responde a mí pregunta ¬¬

**BL**: ¡¡Claro que no!! Primero tu

**VG:** No tu

**BL:** A nooo vegeta tu primero

**VG**: NO

**BL**: QUE SI

**VG:** Que No

**BL:** Que si

**VG**: Que no

Ella apenas iba a responder cuando el en uno de esos arranques locos que ella provocaba en su persona, la atrajo hacia el y la beso con una gran ternura, poco a poco sus labios se separaron, pero no del todo, estos aun rozaban calidamente.

**BL:** Vegeta yo no te quiero… te amo… escúchalo… te amo desde el momento que te pedí que te quedaras en mi casa… te amo y no quiero que me dejes nunca… nunca te vallas de mi lado mi amor… no lo soportaría…

**VG:** Ves Tú tenías que responderme primero nn

**BL:** Hay Vegeta eres un Odioso – ella lo abrazo lo mas fuerte posible, con ese abrazo quería transmitirle sus deseos, el que nunca se alejara, que pasara lo que pasara que estuviera a su lado, después de ese abrazo, Vegeta tomo a Bulma del mentón obligándola a que lo mirara, este se inclino un poco para besar la frente de ella, – Bulma arqueo una ceja arrogantemente

**BL**: ¿¿¿eso es todo lo que vas a hacerme???

**VG:** Sii… mmm… acaso… ¿esperabas algo más? O.o

**BL**: bueno en realidad si

**VG:** ¿Cómo que tenias en mente? – acercándose seductoramente hacia ella, pero repentinamente el sintió otra presencia que se acercaba, se separó de ella y esta apareció

**YM**: Bulma estas aquí – abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ella – ohh… estas ocupada… dis… disculpa, lo que pasa es que nos dejaste mucho tiempo a solas en el patio y los chicos ya estaban preocupados por ti – vegeta solo lo quedo mirando despreciativamente y con un odio tremendo, por lo que le hizo cuando había tenido ese accidente en las montañas, pero Goku y Bulma intervinieron para que no lo eliminara, es mas el estaba consiente de que no podía rebajarse a matar algo tan inferior

BL: Si Yam… enseguida voy… Vegeta vamos a la cocina y te preparare algo – salio de la habitación y vegeta tanto Yamcha la siguieron hasta la cocina, ambos iban mirándose con rencor, al llegar a un pasillo Yamcha fue nuevamente hacia el jardín y Vegeta a la cocina bulma hábilmente preparo algo y dejo al saiya comiendo… bueno mas bien devorando lo que le había cocinado… (Hay como kiero a Veggi )

Bulma salio de la cocina para reunirse nuevamente con los demás, ya que definitivamente no iba a poder conversar con Vegeta sobre lo que paso hace unas horas atrás, pero definitivamente ya habían hecho las pases.

**MR:** Mi querido Yam… se me olvido decirte que habrá una fiesta… yo quiero ir bombón – dijo melosamente a Yam – dime que si iremos mi amor

**KL**: Es cierto habrá una fiesta… la cual la organiza Lunch… por que quiere conseguir que Tenshian regrese con ella… y me invito a mi también y me dijo que si encontraba a todos, les dijera que fueran y que no le fallen que espera ver nuevamente a todos… ammm ¿¿vamos no??? ¿¿ siiii???

**BL**: ¿cuando será?

**YM**: Valla ya era hora de que regresaras, tardaste mucho

**KL**: Mañana… vamos estará divertido

**BL**: esta bien yo si voy

**YM Y MR**: Nosotros también

**YM:** bueno Bulma nos retiramos tengo que dejar a Maron en su casa. Oye krilin vienes con nosotros.

**KL:** Sip van para Kame house verdad???

**YM**: Así es Vamos a ver al maestro

**BL:** Bueno chicos entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche, llegare a la fiesta… Cual es la Dirección?

**KL**: Upsss es cierto… es en el lado Norte, distrito 127, cerca del café Italian, hay un edificio muy grande pues es ahí en el ultimo piso, y si no dan pues nos vemos en ese café tan conocido… estamos de acuerdo

**YM**: Si estoy de acuerdo… ¿¿¿pero Bulma iras sola???? Mejor vengo por ti, tu solo dime la hora y aquí estaré, Maron puede irse con Krilin y yo vengo por ti… ¿Qué dices?

**BL**: No gracias Yamcha, pero mejor yo voy sola, además mañana llegan mis padres y tengo que recibirlos y estaré ocupadísima y no se si podré estar lista a la hora que me dices… mejor les llamo y les aviso que ya voy para allá

**YM y KL**: De acuerdo

Ya la comida en el patio termino y nuevamente Bulma y vegeta estaban solos, así que esta despistadamente… que en realidad lo hizo a propósito, paso por la cámara de gravedad, y no se contuvo a echar un vistazo por la ventana de esta… y efectivamente ahí estaba. (A ver díganme ¿Quién en su sano juicio no le echaría una miradita a vegeta de ves en cuando? yo le echaría muchas miradotototas )

**BL**: valla este Vegeta estará ahí por horas… que aburrido es estar sola, será mejor que me de un chapuzón en la alberca, al fin y al cabo que hace un poco de bochorno… el nadar me ayudara definitivamente a refrescarme… pero primero voy a buscar mi bikini

Mientras tanto vegeta se dirigió a los controles de la maquina de gravedad, los apago y término de entrar por hoy…

**VG:** Ufff!!! Hoy si que estoy algo cansado… será mejor tomar un baño, se dirigió a su habitación… observo que todo estaba en completo silencio, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y se dio un chapuzón, salio de el baño, secando el cabello, solo con unos shorts negros… se asomo de la ventana mientras seguía secándose y quedo mirando la alberca… – creo que iré a nadar tiene un buen rato que no lo hago y es en realidad es algo temprano para ya irse a dormir, es mas así dejo de pensar en esa mujer, en la discusión que tuvimos en la tarde y otro punto a mi favor es que la alberca esta techada y ningún insignificante insecto puede verme, salio de su cuarto rumbo a la alberca, ya estando allí se zambulló en el agua, la cual estaba un poco tibia, nado un poco, para después sentarse y cerrar los ojos… la sensación era algo relajante.

Dentro de la Corp

**BL:** Maldición por fin encontré mi traje de baño… – esta se lo coloco y fue rumbo a la alberca, se quito la toalla para quedar solo en un pequeño bikini azul que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos, y no vio a Vegeta en la piscina hasta que se acerco lo suficiente, al sentir el ruido esta detuvo su avance, pensó en marcharse inmediatamente, pero algo dentro de ella lo impidió y no lo hizo, se detuvo en el sitio, contemplándolo, por fin, tras unos minutos de disfrutar del simple placer de mirarlo, Vegeta se sintió observado, busco por que se sentía así y entonces la vio.

**VG:** hola Bulma

**BL:** Hola

**VG**: Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea

**BL**: ella asintió – Vegeta no sabia que estuvieras aquí… pensé que aun estabas entrenando… ¿quieres que me marche?

**VG**: humpp quiero que… hagas lo que quieras hacer – respondió de forma provocativa, bulma lo miro nuevamente, se acerco al borde de la piscina y metió un pie al agua.

**BL**: esta templada… esta bajo por la escalerilla hasta que el agua llego hasta su cintura, pero se detuvo en seco y miro a Vegeta, intentando distinguir su cuerpo bajo la superficie del agua - Vegeta ¿¿¿ Estas…???

**VG**: ¿¿Qué??

**BL**: ¿no me digas que te gusta nadar desnudo? O.o!

**VG**: mmm… si no hay nada mejor – respondió con una voz más seductora que antes

**BL**: ¿Nada? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

**VG**: Bueno, tal vez una o dos cosas… pero no hay muchas sensaciones ammm… físicas que se puedan comparar con el contacto de un liquido calido contra la piel – ambos estaban coqueteándose, Bulma sabia perfectamente que eso lo decía en doble sentido – no me digas que la gran e intrépida Bulma nunca a nadado desnuda

**BL**: Bulma no había nadado de esa manera, nunca desnuda, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo – Vegeta ¿crees que no lo haría? – Vegeta solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y a mirar el techo.

**VG:** ¿vienes? – pregunto mientras él comenzaba a nadar de espaldas

**BL:** Para Bulma el la estaba retando y ella acepto ese reto, en cuanto estuvo segura que obtenía la atención de Vegeta, se dirigió al borde de la piscina y se sentó, se llevo las manos a la espalda. Desabrocho el bikini lentamente, vegeta solo se limito a observarla sin decir nada, pero sin separar los ojos de ella. Simplemente se limito a ser paciente, hasta que por fin se quito la parte superior.

La única reacción de Vegeta fue un ligero brillo en sus ojos y una leve apertura de su boca, por lo tanto Bulma asumió que el estaba disfrutando lo que estaba viendo, y entonces en su mente surco el pensamiento de jugar un poco con Vegeta, así que consiente de su poder de seducción, introdujo una mano en el agua y acto seguido derramo un poco de agua sobre su cuello, dejando que algunas gotas resbalaran por su cuerpo, Vegeta comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, lentamente, sin apartar la vista de Bulma. Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró ante ella, coloco las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rodeándola, y permaneció en el agua entre sus piernas.

**VG:** Hummp estas mojada – se alzo un poco mas y sin poder evitarlo lamió una gota de agua que permanecía en el cuello de Bulma

**BL**: Vegeta… – vegeta hizo caso omiso a la protesta, o mas bien del ruego

**VG:** todavía no te he secado del todo… – vegeta siguió el rastro del agua con la lengua, Bulma solo atino a no moverse, se quedo muy quieta, sin tocarlo, solo disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba en ella, el contacto de sus labios y de su lengua hasta que por fin llego a la curva de uno de sus senos, Bulma se estremeció al notar que seguía descendiendo y estuvo a punto de tomar el pezón entre sus dientes… pero – gracias – dijo y volvió al agua y se alejo nadando.

Bulma lo observo y deseo ordenarle que regresara y que terminara lo que había empezado, pero el nado hasta encontrarse hasta cierta distancia y se detuvo para retarla con la mirada para saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, ella se metió en el agua, se quito la parte inferior del bikini y se quedo completamente desnuda.

**BL**: tienes razón la sensación es maravillosa – ella nado hasta el extremo opuesto, buceo un poco y cuando salio nuevamente a la superficie, descubrió que estaba en una zona donde el agua solo le llegaba a los muslos, pero no hizo nada ante esto, pretendía que Vegeta la mirara, quería que la deseara tanto como ella a él.

**VG:** estas verdaderamente preciosa – se aproximo y ella no hacia nada, por alejarse, pero cuando el agua comenzó a cubrir menos, noto que Vegeta no estaba desnudo, llevaba un short

**BL**: Vegeta me has engañado – dándole un ligero golpe

**VG**: el se encogió de hombros – yo no he dicho que no lo llevara

**BL**: ¿y por que me retaste a desnudarme?

**VG**: ¿yo no te he retado, bulma, no recuerdo haber dicho nada?, eres capaz de hacer lo que deseas hacer y cuando quieres hacerlo… siempre me lo dices ¿o caso ya no?

**BL:** Claro que si, pero si sabias que iba a hacerlo por que no me detuviste… –– ¡

**VG**: ¿piensas que soy tonto?

**BL:** Hay Vegeta eres… eres… insoportable – fue rápidamente a la orilla de la piscina y jalo una toalla para taparse, acto seguido volteo a mirarlo y su rostro presentaba cierta Burla hacia ella

En ese preciso momento un taxi se detuvo frente a la corporación y como vieron luz, por la alberca las personas que acaban de llegara, se dirigieron hacia allá.

**Sra. Briefs**: Hola estas ahí mi Bulma, hijita adorada

**BL**: Bulma miro hacia donde provenía ese llamado y eran sus padres sin lugar a duda y ella solo envuelta en una toalla ¬¬ – hola mama… hola papa que sorpresa, que bien que llegaron

**Sr. Brienf**: pero hijita solo estas tu y el joven Vegeta aquí…­­ mirando a los lados esperando a que salieran otras personas, pero efectivamente se podía observar que solo ellos estaba en toda la Corp

**BL:** por que lo dices papa???? – Mirando hacia otro lado

**Sra. Briefs**: Cariño déjalos están seguramente divirtiéndose

**VG:** eso júrelo

**BL:** cállate vegeta ¬¬!

**Sr. Briefs**: bueno cariño nos vamos a ponernos cómodos, estamos muy cansados – al retirarse Bulma Miro hacia Vegeta con una cara de enojo y coraje.

**BL:** ¡¡Me las vas a pagar Vegeta!! esto no se quedara así ­– salio del agua y se marcho de ahí

**VG:** Maldición se me escapo… pero que hermosa es sin duda alguna… pero no era el momento adecuado – diciendo esto Vegeta salio de la piscina, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse para ingresar al interior de la Corporación e ir a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Bulma conversaban animadamente con su hija sobre el viaje que realizaron en el jardín, así como también Bulma les informaba que había sucedido en la corporación en su ausencia, pero ella repentinamente dejo de conversar y recordó que esta noche era la fiesta de Lunch.

**BL:** bueno mama, papa si me disculpan tengo que ir de compras, iré a una reunión esta noche, nos vemos luego o – arranco a correr hacia la habitación de ella, pero al pasar cerca de la habitación de Vegeta y escuchar ruidos provenientes de que indudablemente, ahí se encontraba… fue a verlo – Vegeta estas ahii… ¿puedo pasar?

**VG:** ¡¡Que quieres!! Estoy descansando ¬¬

**BL**: Bulma nuevamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de este he ingreso en ella – Hola vegeta como estas

**VG:** no has aprendido acaso… que puede pasar cuando entras a mi habitación sin permiso – diciendo esto se puso de pie dirigiéndose a ella – ya no lo recuerdas

**BL:** Si lo recuerdo – contesto con las mejillas muy enrojecidas – pero esta vez no sucederá nada mira la puerta se puede abrir

**VG:** Hummp tienes razón, pero eso no seria problema, si yo quisiera puedo recrear los hechos de esa vez que entraste a mi habitación

**BL**: Mmm gracias pero no… a lo que vine aquí es para decirte que en paga de el ridículo que mi hiciste pasar en la noche, cuando llegaron mis padres…¬¬ quiero que me lleves a una fiesta ¿verdad que iras con migo?

**VG:** jajaja y tu crees que yo aceptaría, deshazte de esa idea tonta mujer

**BL:** pero Vegeta – Bulma busco con su mirada, esos ojos azabaches de Vegeta y lo miro hiper tiernamente se acerco a el y lo toma por la cintura – Vamos Vegi por favor… ven conmigo te quiero a mi lado

**VG:** Al escuchar su tono de Voz y como se acerco a él, Vegeta se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado de la habitación - Heeee... esta bien... pero no digas que nunca hago nada por ti Bulma...

**BL:** No lo diré - soltó a vegeta y salio de la habitación – Vaya el chantaje nunca falla y menos con Vegeta.

Bulma entonces al saber el SIIII de Vegeta, que la acompañaría, era hora de realizar compras, subió a su aeronave, tardo demasiado pero compro un vestido azul para ella con sus respectivos accesorios y un traje para Vegeta.

Llego a la corporación dejo en la habitación de Vegeta su traje, y le escribió una nota: báñate y esa es tu ropa, al terminar de escribirla saco de su caja el Vestido que se había comprado, era un precioso vestido de seda, de color azul cielo ( para mas detalle jaja solo mira el color de los ojos de Bulma) se lo había probado en el vestidor y le quedaba como una segunda piel, ajustado a su cuerpo, no era muy escotado, pero tenia una abertura inferior, que dejaba ver, una de sus piernas, en fin se arreglo con esmero y al final de todo ello, se miro hacia un espejo que reflejaba su cuerpo entero

**BL:** Perfecta

**VG:** Amm no es para tanto – la voz efectivamente era de Vegeta

**BL:** vegeta por que no tocas antes de entrar ¬¬ – giro para mirarlo y guauu… Vegeta estaba increíblemente atractivo, su aspecto era simplemente increíble. – bue… bueno ya nos vamos

**VG:** Espera ¿Por qué tanta impaciencia? – Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si – ¿esto te pone nerviosa? Estar cerca muy cerca de mí

**BL:** no… ¿Por qué? Acaso debería estarlo – ella río al ver que arqueaba una ceja y lo beso rápidamente en los labios – Vegeta tenemos que irnos ¡¡¡¡¡ah se me olvidaba una ultima recomendación pórtate bien!!!!! Sip

**VG:** No esperes demasiado ¬¬

**BL**: jajaja esta bien – ambos salieron de la Corporación, subieron aun aerocar ultimo modelo, es mas era único, solo estaba fabricado para la hija del dueño de la mega corporación cápsula, llegaron por fin a la fiesta – mira Vegeta es un lugar muy bonito, ya siquiera que si dimos con el lugar.

Todos ya se encontraban ahí Lunch, Tenshian, Picolo, puar, Yamcha, Krilin, Maron, hasta Goku estaba por ahí, porque había comida de por medio ––gohan, Milk en fin todosss… y cuando entro bulma atrajo la mirada de muchos, en especial los hombres y una que otra mujer que moría de la envidia en como se veía, pero cuando entro Vegeta las mujeres contuvieron la respiración simplemente se quedaron sin habla al ver a un hombre así, lo cual de eso se percato Bulma y lo tomo del Brazo, para darles entender que ya tenia compañera, se fueron a una mesa y se sentaron, vegeta comenzó a comer y bulma tomo ese lapso para saludar a todos sus amigos, después de ello regreso a la mesa en donde se encontraba el saiya, por que una que otra mujer esperaba la ocasión para acosarlo si se percataban de que estaba solo . !!!!

**BL**: Vegeta ¿te estas divirtiendo?

**VG:** Hummp

**BL**: ya se vegeta vamos a Bailar

**VG**: que te has vuelto loca, además no se bailar y no lo necesito

**BL**: Vegeta vamos sip – poniendo nuevamente esa cara de chantaje – solo limitate a seguirme y lo harás bien – el asintió y Bulma casi cae de la impresión de su respuesta, y Vegeta estaba mas avergonzado, por que simplemente estaba hermosa y no podía negarle nada y no sabia por que se sentía de esa manera.

Llegaron a la pista de Baile, donde Bulma comenzó a moverse y vegeta la siguió, este último se sorprendió al ver que no resultaba tan difícil

**VG:** Esos insectos nos miran… . 

**BL:** Vegeta solo termina esta canción y si quieres ya no bailaremos mas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

**VG:** si no hay de otra ¬¬!

**BL**: Vegeta ¿¿quieres que te confiese algo??

**VG:** Como quieras me da igual

**BL**. Pues como accediste a venir con migo pensaba premiarte y pues… no llevo nada debajo de este vestido

**VG**: Queeeeee… ¿Nada?

**BL**: Bueno si llevo algo, mi sostén

**VG**: El ante esta confesión lo dejo tan desconcertado, que tropezó varias veces al bailar con Bulma – eres de lo que no hay… Bulma Vamos de aquí – le dijo con una voz sumamente sexy

**BL**: pero tenemos que despedirnos de todos…

**VG**: No es necesario solo desapareceremos, la tomo de la mano y la saco de la fiesta y se dirigieron al auto, cuando por fin entraron en el interior de este, Bulma arranco rápidamente, avanzaron algunos kilómetros por la carretera, hasta que vegeta dijo – Bulma para el auto

**BL**: ¿¿¿Que pasa Vegeta??? – parando el auto como el se lo había pedido

**VG:** lo siento pero ya no puedo esperar mas… te deseo tanto – los dos se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad y se besaron apasionadamente… Vegeta la tomo entre sus Brazos y la sentó en su regazo, la cual su reacción de ella fue frotarse contra el

**BL**: pero Vegeta este auto es muy pequeño

**VG**: Pues entonces acércate un poco mas a mi… – le ayudo a levantarse el vestido, le quito los zapatos y la acomodo. – ¿mejor?

**BL**: Oh, si mucho mejor

**VG:** no es mejor, es perfecta, Bulma lo beso mientras él introducía una mano entre sus piernas

**BL**: Jajajaja acaso vegeta querías comprobar si lo que te dije mientras bailábamos era mentira

**VG:** amm ahora se que no mientes – la seguía acariciando y la beso

**BL**: Vegeta mejor ya no seguimos o alguien podría pasar y vernos

**VG:** lo se – Bulma sonrió y nuevamente busco desesperadamente la boca de Vegeta para besarlo con mas furor – sabes que Bulma tienes razón en algo… el auto es demasiado pequeño, me puedes decir ¿por que no tienes un auto algo mucho mas grande??? –­–´ – Bulma entonces bajo una mano, la cual su objetivo de ese movimiento era bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones y lo hizo.

**BL:** Lo que es justo es justo vegeta, además es pequeño este auto, pero no importa mucho o si??

**VG:** Pero Bulma algui…

**BL:** Ssss…– lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios y se inclino sobre el, después presiono un botón el cual echaba al asiento hacia atrás, para recostarse

**VG:** No me digas que planeaste esto…o.O ¿aunque si es de esta manera pues te comprendo?, mira que otro como yo donde lo encontrarías – el la acerco mas a su cuerpo, la tomo de la cintura para evitar el mínimo espacio entre ellos y la penetro (No piensen mal de mi T.T Ustedes me pidieron esto y yo les hago caso ) al mismo tiempo que reclamo sus labios cerca de los suyos y comenzó a moverse suavemente

**BL:** Vegeta viene un auto, nos puede ver alguien – presa del pánico, se aparto de el con tanta rapidez, que Vegeta solo alcanzo a gemir por la cruel situación, después de esa vez Bulma volvía a ser suya, completamente suya, Bulma se puso en su lugar, y arranco el auto – es mejor que nos marchemos a casa

**VG:** pero ni creas que te me vas a escapar…– Bulma piso con mas fuerza el acelerador – oyeee pero quiero llegar vivo, aunque se aprecia que me deseas y no puedes esperar mas.

**BL:** Ja que chistoso ¬¬ – llegaron a la corporación, vegeta salio del auto, asi como ella, se dirigieron directamente al dormitorio de él, por ser el mas cercano – Vegeta a donde vas??

**VG**: El se fue hacia la cama para quitarse la corbata, el saco y giro para verla a los ojos, Vegeta comenzaba a desnudarse, bulma ante ello hizo un ademán de imitarlo, el solo atino a detenerla y sonrió, expresando que esperara, Bulma obedeció y contemplo a sus anchas el cuerpo tan lleno de vigor de Vegeta – ven aquí

**BL**: Bulma se aproximo a él lentamente y se mordió un labio - ¿aquí? – pregunto cuando llego a la enorme cama de Vegeta, el asintió, la atrajo hacia si y comenzó a llenarla de besos, poco a poco se fue situando atrás de ella, para bajarle la cremallera del vestido lentamente y a medida que su piel iba quedando desnuda, vegeta la iba cubriendo de suaves besos, hasta que el vestido resbalo y callo

**VG**: definitivamente me gusta ese vestido y eres muy bella – dijo tranquilamente

**BL**: Yo quería decirte que tu no estas definitivamente nada mal, pero se te iba a subir a la cabeza si te lo digo

Ambos entre caricias fueron hasta la cama y ahí comenzó una lenta exploración de cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, esos descubrimientos provocaban que sus caricias fueran adquiriendo un tono mas urgente, lentamente la recostó, mirándola fijamente simplemente no se cansaba de hacerlo, poco a poco el se inclino a besar sus senos, la sensación fue tan erótica, que Bulma lentamente se arqueo, ofreciéndole esa parte de su cuerpo, mientras la lengua de Vegeta jugaba con ellos, las manos de él recorrían su vientre, le separó los muslos y comenzó a excitarla mas íntimamente, haciendo que los gemidos se volvieran jadeos, Bulma abrió sus ojos cuando Vegeta empezaba a descender por su cuerpo, el placer para ambos simplemente era exquisito, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo mas convulsos hasta que Vegeta se alzó para besarla, pegándose a su cuerpo

**VG:** Bulma te deseo

La beso de nuevo, lentamente esta vez, y cuando entro en ella, Bulma tuvo la asombrosa sensación de un reencuentro, Vegeta se movía contra ella y juntos fueron creando un ritmo que los llevo al éxtasis.

Cuando Bulma recupero el aliento, ella se coloco sobre su pecho para mirarlo

**VG:** ¿y bien? – dijo perezosamente, apartándole el pelo de la cara

**BL**: ¿Y bien que Vegeta?

**VG**: Soy yo o no el mejor

**BL:** ¡Oh vamos! No creo que necesites halagos baratos para tu ego

**VG:** De acuerdo

**BL:** Aunque déjame decirte que… nunca imagine que hacer el amor fuera tan… estupendo… eso seguramente lo que te dije va a hinchar tu ego, pero tenia que decírtelo

**VG:** No esperaba menos – la abrazo de manera que estaban de nuevo frente a frente, acariciándole suavemente, era increíble acababan de hacer el amor y sus cuerpos estaban de nuevo excitados y alertas, lamentable la noche en ese momento fue muy corta, al terminar nuevamente de hacer el amor, Bulma regreso a su Habitación para no levantar ninguna sospecha sobre la relación de pareja que había iniciado nuevamente y menos que sus padres estuvieran enterados de ello. Desde ese momento Bulma y Vegeta fueron mas unidos , ella estaba feliz y el también pero no lo expresaba, su orgullo se lo impedía pero, se sentía mejor sabiendo que Bulma ya era suya y de nadie mas , así que la poseía varias veces a la semana , hasta que una mañana.

Bulma comenzó a tener una gran angustia, tenia dos semanas de retraso, ellos habían sido muy cuidadosos, menos la vez que asistieron a esa dichosa fiesta, no soportaba esa angustia así que fue a la farmacia mas cercana y compro una prueba, se la realizo y tuvo que calmarse, al hacerlo miro la prueba y esta indico que efectivamente estaba esperando un hijo de Vegeta

**BL:** ¿Y ahora que? - Intento pensar, pero simplemente no podía, estaba embarazada, - por supuesto esto dará fin a la relación que tengo con él… no puedo huir y no lo puedo ocultar por mucho tiempo, definitivamente debe de acabar lo que tenemos

Ya en la noche Bulma se había dado valor he iba a acabar con esa agonía de una buena vez, estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él… pero no a ese bebe, espero en el pasillo para poder encontrarse con el, cuando saliera de entrenar. Este no tardo ya en salir era bastante tarde.

**BL:** Tenemos que hablar Vegeta, es importante

**VG:** ¿Sobre que?

**BL:** Sobre nosotros… en realidad he estado pensando mucho en nosotros

**VG:** ¿Por qué? – haber a mi parecer, me daba esa sensación de que estabas contenta con lo que había entre nosotros… mmm ¿¿salvo que lo haya mal interpretado??

**BL**: No es eso Vegeta yo si estaba contenta

**VG:** ¿¿¿Estabas??? – la interrogo con la mirada – ¡¡¡Maldición di lo que tienes que decir de una buena vez!!!

**BL:** ella dio un ligero brinco – Vegeta no se si…si quiera seguir esta relación que hasta el momento llevamos – ya lo había dicho por fin. Vegeta no había dicho nada

**VG:** ¿Y que ha provocado esto?

**BL**: Nada en particular – Bulma suspiro e intento imaginar cual seria su reacción si le contaba que estaba embarazada, primero asombro y después enojo

**VG**: No me digas que deseas regresar con ese insecto – tomándola de los hombros

**BL**: ¡¡¡ Claro que no!!! – Protesto por esa falta de confianza - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - vegeta no dijo nada solo atinaba a mirarla

**VG**: Si no esta ese insecto de por medio, entonces dime ¿a que viene ese cambio de actitud? – su tono de voz era duro

**BL**: Por que si

**VG**: Como quieras – dio media vuelta para volver a la cámara de gravedad, sin apenas mirarla.

En la corporación pasaron algunas semanas, Bulma tenia mas malestares por ese embarazo y sus padres al ver esas desmejoras, estaban preocupados, además esa extrema tristeza de Bulma no la ayudaba en nada, se veía algo demacrada, en cuanto vegeta también estaba percibiendo esos cambios, se estaba preocupando mucho, pero que podía hacer, ella lo había sacado de su vida, pero aun así le preocupaba y mucho, que lo podría estar ocurriendo.

Vegeta fue hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama, no lograba quitarse las palabras que le había dicho semanas atrás Bulma, ya no pretendía nada con él, que será entonces, no se ha visto con ese insecto, es mas un día trate de tener un acercamiento entre nosotros, pero ella me rechazo

**VG**: No se que pueda ser a menos que – Vegeta se quedo atónito – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡será que esta embarazada!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!! – se levanto y fue en busca de Bulma, fue directamente a la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta e ingreso al interior

**BL**: Ve… ve… vegeta que… que se te ofrece

**VG**: Sabes algo mujer… te alegrara saber que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar mi ira

**BL**: No se a que viene tanto enfado

**VG**: ¿Estas embarazada? – Bulma se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado

**BL**: Pues si, estoy embarazada, pero no es problema tuyo vegeta

**VG:** Así que no es mi problema – dijo fríamente - ¿y cuando pensabas informarme de la situación?

**BL:** es que esto no tenia que haber sucedido – dijo en voz baja – nada de esto

**VG**: pero ha sucedido – dijo secamente y Bulma sentía que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, por mas esfuerzos que hacia por retenerlas

**BL**: Si ya lo sé. Fue un error tonto… me equivoque contando en días o algo

**VG**: que importa ahora eso

**BL**: Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo U.U

**VG:** Oh, ¿lo comprendes? – Vegeta se paso las manos por esos cabellos tan peculiares suyos, evidenciando su frustración – ahora responde ¿Por qué pretendías ocultarme que vas a tener un hijo mío?

**BL:** ¡No pensaba ocultarte nada!... pensaba contártelo mas tarde…

**VG**: ¡¡¡Que considerada eres!!!

**BL:** Vegeta es que no me entiendes, cuando te conocí, no tenia idea que terminaríamos acostándonos, y un bebe cambia muchas cosas que no creo que tu quieras afrontarlas

**VG**: ¿Y que sugieres? Que desaparezca y ¿si no tengo la intención de hacerlo?

**BL**: ¿Y que sugieres tu? Vegetaa solo intento hacerme responsable de todo el asunto, no es culpa tuya que este embarazada – aunque aquella frase no tenia sentido

**VG;** Maldición, sabes me preguntaba el motivo por el cual habías decidido dejas de verme – dijo en tono reflexivo – pero no imagine que el motivo fuera este – pero no te preocupes me hacer cargo de él mocoso

**BL**: No le digas así a mi hijo

**VG**: Es Nuestro Hijo y me puedo referir a el como a mi se me de la gana y no te niego estoy sorprendido no me esperaba nada de ello, pero no me siento abrumado, es mas te confesare algo, admito que me gustaste desde el primer momento, no había conocido a nadie como tu y luego las cosas se fueron dando ambos sentíamos una atracción – vegeta la miro de reojo – en algún momento, algo cambio en mi, dejo de ser una situación bajo control, pase de desearte a necesitarte y luego… bien, nunca le he dicho esto a una mujer, nunca sentí el deseo de decirlo – no podía seguir hablando y diciendo mas cada vez era mas difícil y guardo silencio

**BL**: Una lenta sonrisa se desprendió de los labios de Bulma y expresaba una alegría absoluta

**VG:** Mmm arqueando una ceja – ¿Te hace mucha gracia verdad? – dijo rencorosamente

**BL**: No Vegeta – lo miro con una ternura – haber termina de decir lo que quieres decir

**VG:** Hussss ¿Por qué no? No creo que pierda nada, pero eso si mujer no te acostumbres a estas cursilerías, me he enamorado de ti, no se cuando ocurrió pero ocurrió y me alegra de cierta manera que vallas a tener un hijo mío, aunque no lo demuestre.

**BL**: Vegeta te amo - lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Vegeta ladeo la cabeza y ella se dejo besar con un suspiro, de un beso calido, profundo, que prometía una eternidad de besos

**VG**: Bulma eres muy importante para mí y solo voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo, claro mientras no halla insectos patéticos merodeando

**BL**: No tengo mas remedio ¿verdad?, esta bien dejare que me demuestres cuando me amas, por que en serio vegeta eres de lo que ya no hay

**VG**: Hummp ya te había dicho que tuvieras miedo

**BL:** ¿miedo? ¿Tener miedo de que?

**VG**: si miedo, de lo que puedo hacer. – Mirándola con esos ojos azabaches que parecían que estaban más oscuros de lo usual y atrayéndola hacia si, le dijo al oido – _Ten Miedo de Mí_.

**FIN**

_Bueno y ¿Qué tal? Plis sus comentarios por favor, se que termina en algo muy obvio como los demas fanfics, ¡¡¡Vegeta Is The Best!!! Este es mi primer fanfic, inspirado totalmente en él es mas se la dedico a Vegeta XD… gracias por terminar de leerla, se despide de ustedes su amiga AkiralI Veg_


End file.
